The Hunter
by sunkissed256
Summary: My name is Piper Donovan. I was sent to live with my Aunt in Forks, Washington after my parents died. Most people say they understand how I feel, but what they can't understand is what it's like to be Hunted.
1. Chapter 1

When I was a baby my mother would lay me in my crib and open the curtains so I could look up at the stars. She would always sing the same song to me as I lay looking up at the sky. Sometimes when the night is quiet I can still hear her singing as I drift asleep.

_Hush now, go to sleep my sweet baby,_

_The moon keeps watch, as you dream _

_Of peace._

_Hush now, go to sleep my sweet baby,_

_The moon keeps watch, as you dream_

_Of a far off land._

I miss her so much… I wish I could just talk to her instead of her picture.

_xxxxxxxxx_

"Piper?"

"Come in." I wiped the tears from my eyes and sat up .

"Hey. I made some breakfast." Aunt Liz came in with a breakfast in bed tray. "How are you feeling?"

"Good."

She sat down and put the tray of food in front of me, it looked and smelled so good that my stomach grumbled.

"You don't look so good and it is not going to get any better by you staying in bed. So, I have an idea."

"I hope this doesn't involve one of your crazy art projects." I smiled as she tried not to laugh.

I picked up the fork and started eating the scrambled eggs.

"Well, I am glad you still have some humor. No, it doesn't involve art. After breakfast you are going to get dressed and get out of the house."

"Where am I going to go? This jam is really good by the way."

"Mrs. Wilson made it, it's homemade. Anyways, you can go anywhere. There are some shops in town, a short walking trail in the woods behind the house, search for sea shells at La Push beach any thing to get you up and out of this house while I am at work."

"They all sound so thrilling Aunt Liz. I don't know how I'll ever choose."

"Ha-ha. Promise me you will get out of this house for a while. If you don't I'm calling Chief Swan to drag you out." She stood up and made her way to the door.

"Ok, I promise I will get out of the house today."

"Good. I'll be home around 6 tonight with some Chinese. Love you."

"Love you too."

I finished breakfast and climbed out of bed to open the curtains. The sun was shinning brightly, a rare occasions for Forks, Washington.

'_Hmm, a walk does sound nice.'_

I turned on the radio and searched for something to wear. _"Welcome back to 101.5, we have 8am on the clock. For today's weather we have a high of 40 and not a cloud in sight. Look out for tonight, there is a winter storm moving into the area. The national weather service is warning everyone to be off the road by 7pm. We are expecting this storm to start around 8pm and it could cause power outages. Up next we have Cocorosie with Werewolf."_

I showered and brushed my teeth. I looked like crap, with dark circles under my eyes, which we also puffy from crying so much. _'Well, I hope I'll eventually stop looking like I feel' _I pulled my hair into a side braid and dressed in my skinny jeans and black Ugg boots with a simple royal blue v-neck sweater. _Well a walk it is then._ I turned off the radio, grabbed my coat a headed down stairs.

It was a beautiful day out, the sunlight was warm on my face. The walking trail began at the far edge of the yard, I wrapped my scarf around my neck and buttoned up my coat as I headed for the trail.

It was peaceful out here. I could be left to think, reminisce or cry if I wanted to. Although the trees were bare they were still thick and the trail was a little over grown, leaving me to push some of the branches out of my way as I walked. I let my mind run away with me, thinking of my mom and dad, our home and how much fun we had. I never has many friends we were always traveling from country to country. Thinking of how no matter what we always spent Christmas in Ireland with Grandma Donovan before she passed away and Paris every year after.

I cried my heart out, so much that I stopped and sat down on a large log until I could cry no more. I was still sitting there a while after I'd stopped crying, trying to gather my strength to start walking back to Aunt Liz's, when I heard a few branches snap. I turned my head in the direction and saw something move behind a large tree.

"Hello? Is someone there?" No answer, curiosity got the best of me. I put my mittens back on and started walking toward the trees where the noise came from. I took a few slow steps when he appeared three trees in front of me.

"Hello Piper. It is lovely to see you. My you are so beautiful, just like your mother."

"Wh-who are you?" _Run! My brain was telling me, but my body was so tired and frightened I could barely do anything but shake._

"I'm an old friend of the family." He began walking toward me.

"H-h-how did you know my family?" I began backing up slowly. Something was seriously scary and crazy about this man.

"Well we are curious aren't we Piper." He smiled, I turned around and ran as fast as my legs would go. I could hear him shouting behind me.

"No need to run Piper! I do love a chase and I will catch you!"

His foot steps fell heavy, I could hear them echoing throughout the hollow woods. My heart was beating out of my chest. I stopped when I couldn't hear his foot steps anymore, hoping that he had lost sight of me and tired of chasing.

"Dear Piper, have you tired of running yet?" I froze, then turned slowly only to see him standing behind me. My stomach turned at the sickening sight of his smile. I couldn't get any words out and my legs wouldn't move. He was about to say something when he snapped his head to the right. There was a barking growl off in the distance and the ground began to tremble.

I used this opportunity and began running as fast as I could. "PIPER! I will get you!" My only mistake was looking back, because that moment, I tripped on a fallen tree branch and began tumbling down.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"We were so close to getting that bloodsucker!"

"Yeah, well I'm not sold that is exactly what it is."

"Face it Sam he's a blood sucker or Paul wouldn't have freaked out."

"Haha, Jared."

"He just smells different and he dropped something while we were chasing him." Sam threw old knife on the table, "I don't think suckers have a need for things like this."

"What is it?"

"It looks like an old hunting knife. What are these symbols on the side of it? Jake toss me a Coke."

"Heads up! What kind of symbols are they?"

"I have no clue."

"Let me see that thing." Jacob looked closely at the knife, "Well, it looks like we have a long night of Google-ing ahead of us. Quil- you order the pizza."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Charlie, I'm telling you, something is wrong. Piper is missing." Aunt Liz paced back and forth in the kitchen. "Ok. Ok. Please hurry Charlie, it's starting to snow and the storm is moving in. She could freeze to death quickly." She now sat on the living room sofa. "Ok. I'll put a fresh pot of coffee on and will see you when you get here."


	2. Chapter 2

I tried to open my eyes, the sun had just set and the last of the light was blue in the sky and it was starting to snow. My head hurt so bad and my body was freezing. I hoped Aunt Liz would realize I was gone, then blackness took over.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Liz ripped open the door as Charlie came up the steps.

"Liz." he took off his cap and stepped into the house.

"Thank you for coming. I wouldn't call if I didn't think it was serious."

"I know. Let's just sit down and we can start with getting a few basic down."

"Ok, ok. Come on in." Liz motioned to the sofa.

"Do you know what Piper was last wearing?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. I left before she got dressed, but I checked her closet. Her black boots and coat are gone."

"Ok, can you describe her coat?"

"Uh, it's a red pea coat, waist length with a hood. She was probably wearing and grey scarf and mittens. She might have put on the grey hat that goes with it, it has three little flowers on it." the tears began welling up in Liz's eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just so worried."

"It's ok, this is good information. I have a few more questions." Liz nodded. "Do you know where Piper may have gone today?"

"Uh, I told her to get out of the house today. About the shops in town, LaPush Beach and the walking trail. I called all the shops and no one has seen her today and when I got home her Jeep was in the driveway."

"Do have a recent picture of Piper?"

"Yeah, this one here on the mantle. This was just in June, on her 16th Birthday." Aunt Liz grabbed the picture from the mantle and handed it to Charlie.

"She's beautiful, reminds me of Bella when she was that age. How tall is Piper?"

"About 5 feet 5 inches."

"Do you know of anyone who may want to hurt Piper?" Liz began crying and shaking her head no. "It's ok, it's just a standard question. Look, I'm going to make a few calls and we'll get a small search party out."

"Ok." the tears were streaming down her cheeks.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"We've been Google-ing for hours and nothing. Not even something that slightly resembles these, whatever you want to call them." Quil set his laptop on the table and grabbed another slice of the now cold pizza.

"Yeah, well what else are we not looking at?" Embry pinched the bridge of his nose and looked sideways at Quil.

"I don't know- hang on Charlie's calling me. Hey Charlie."

"So, have we all come to the conclusion that who ever this guy is he is not a sucker." Paul climbed up from the floor and stretched. "Look out… I farted in your general direction."

"Awww, Dude! You reek!"

"Yeah sure. I'll ask them and we'll be on our way. Alright we'll see you in a bit." Sam closed the cell phone and stepped back in the house.

"What's up."

"Charlie's got a missing persons out of Forks, wants to know if anyone's seen a girl in a red coat about 5'5 with long black hair walking around the beach." Everyone shook their head no.

"There wasn't any new scents while we were running perimeter either."

"Well he needs out help to find her. With the storm moving in it'll be difficult for them to send out a search party and by that time she could freeze to death."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"I put in a call to a contact in LaPush. No one's seen her up there." Charlie grabbed a fresh cup of coffee from Liz and took a sip, "The good news is those boys up there know the woods around this area better than anyone. They've volunteered to do the search, I'm fully confident they'll find her in no time."

"Thank you Charlie. Really."

Charlie nodded and took another sip of coffee, "You can thank me when we find her Liz."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

When I gained conscious again it was dark. My head was pounding and the harsh wind and snow didn't help. I felt something warm trickle down my forehead as I tried to move. I attempted to wipe it away but didn't have the strength to lift my arm. I tried to call for help, but the words got stuck in my throat. Tears began fall from my eyes, but the froze before they were half way down my cheek. I tried to fight it off, but my eyes grew heavy again…

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"Alright guys. We have a 16 year old girl missing. Her name is Piper. She is roughly 5ft 5in tall, long black hair and blue eyes. She is thought to be wear black boots and a red button down coat. This storm is turning into a blizzard, so let's find her and bring her home safe."

The pack passed around Piper's picture and gathered her sent from the house. After Charlie briefed them on where they thought she could possibly be they headed up the walking trail.

"Alright, Seth, Paul and Brady head west of the trail. Leah, Embry and Colin take the trail up. Jake, Jared and Seth, head to the ravine. Quill you and I will head east."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

I felt the ground begin the tremble then stop. A few second s later foot steps began approaching me, I tried to open my eyes but couldn't.

"Quill! I've got her. Get the pack and call Charlie."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Liz, they've found her." Charlie rushed into the living room, "They're taking her to the hospital."

"Oh, thank god. Is she ok?"

"They think tumbled down a slope and hit her head. Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital."

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

'_Dr. Cullen to the ER please'_

"Ok, let's get an I.V. going. Annie, grab some more heated blankets." the ER team worked around Piper quickly.

"What's the case Dana?" Carlisle arrived in the ER, medical chart in hand.

"16 year old female, head trauma. Possible on set of hypothermia."

"Ok, let me take a look."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The next time I woke up my head still hurt, but I wasn't cold any more. I began opening my eyes only for everything to be blurry. Everything slowly came into focus.

"Hmm."

"Ah, we were wondering when you would come around Piper." a tall man dressed in a white coat, with very pale skin and blonde hair was standing at my feet with a folder in his hand.

_Doctor? Am I in the hospital & how did I get here? _I began to try to sit up.

"Easy there Piper, don't get up. I'm Dr. Cullen, how are you feeling?"

"Wha- what happened?"

"Well, from what we can tell you fell and hit your head. Gave yourself a pretty good concussion, you've been out for two days."

"The man, did anyone se-"

"Piper? You're awake!" Aunt Liz came rushing in and wrapped me in a hug.

"Ouch! Aunt Liz."

"Oh! Sorry, sorry! Oh my god, Piper you gave me the scare of my life. Don't ever do that again!"

"I'll leave you two. If you need anything Piper, just let the nurse know." Dr. Cullen left the room, he seemed like a really nice man. His eyes were different than anyone's I've ever seen.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"Sam- the girl is awake-" Carlisle closed the door to his office, "She was going to ask about a man when her Aunt walked in. We need to do a little more research and figure out who else has come to Forks."

Review Please! This is kind of my first story so it would be super awesome if you could let me know what you think! Oh & I do not own twilight.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm so glad you're ok."

"Me too."

"Now, can you please explain to me what happened."

"I'm not sure. I was walking along the path and sat down for a few minutes. The next thing I knew I heard this growling and it scared me so I started running then I was tumbling down a hill. I think I tripped on a tree branch."

"Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have made you get out of the house."

"No Aunt Liz it's fine. I could have gone shopping instead."

"Well the only thing that matters is you are safe and Dr. Cullen says you may be able to go home tomorrow." Aunt Liz smiled, "Do you want me to get you some hot chocolate?"

"Is that even allowed?" I grinned at her and it hurt like hell.

"I'm not sure, but I'll sneak you some in anyway. I'll be back."

I drifted back to sleep while I waited for Aunt Liz to bring me some hot chocolate. I was running through the woods, there was a blizzard swirling around me making it hard to see. I could hear him shouting behind me "You can run from me Piper, but I will catch you. The Hunter always wins, Piper."

I kept running but my legs felt like they were being weighted down by cement blocks. I slowed and began staggering through the trees, pushing branches out of my way. "Your mother couldn't out run me Piper and neither will you."

I felt cold all over, terrified and exhausted. I couldn't move any more, there was a fallen tree. I tried to squeeze myself beneath it to hide from him. "Piper! I will catch you. Piper!"

I looked up, there was a large wolf standing right in front of me. "Piper! You can try to hide." The wolf turned to face the direction the man was coming from, he began baring his teeth as to scare him off. "Piper!"

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Piper. Piper. Wake up Piper."

Someone had a hold of me & I tried to thrash them off. "Piper. Wake up." I opened my eyes to find Dr. Cullen holding on to me & Aunt Liz standing in the door way with two paper cups in her hand.

"Easy. You're ok. Let's sit up." Dr. Cullen helped me sit up. "Alright, I think we just had a nightmare." Dr. Cullen turned to look at Aunt Liz, why looked thoroughly worried.

"I have your hot chocolate." Aunt Liz stepped into the room and help up the cups.

"Well, I think that may be exactly what you need." Dr. Cullen smiled, "I'll be back to check in on you in while, Piper."

Carlisle returned to his office and found Edward, Jacob and Sam waiting for him.

"Sam, Jacob. Good to see you again." Carlisle sat behind his desk in the black leather executives chair, "Has the pack picked up any more scents in the woods."

"No, Just the one we picked up from the guy we chased. Has she said anymore about what happened in the woods?"

"No, but something interesting did happen. I went in to check on her and she appeared to be having a nightmare. When I shook her awake, her eyes… they… they we purple." Carlisle looked as if he was trying to understand what he say. "I felt this jolt, like I was being electrocuted. She looked terrified."

"I think we need to find out who was in those woods and what they are looking for." Edward looked (with that usual intense Edward stare) at Carlisle.

"I think we need to look into this Piper Donovan." Jacob shifted in his seat.

"Well I think we have our work cut out for us then." Carlisle looked at them, "Sam, what do you think about some extra patrols, especially around the wood in town."

Sam nodded, "I'll agree with that. I think we'll run a few extra patrols around the Donovan house as well. Something tells me we need to keep an eye on her."

"Edward, I think it's time Renesme made some new friends."

"As long as her life is in no danger, of which we can't be sure of since we know nothing about this Piper person." Jacob shook his head, clearly not agreeing with his precious Nessie snooping in something that they didn't have a clue about.

"I will agree with Jacob, but she may be the only way we can get close to Piper." Edward leaned up against a file cabinet.

2 weeks later…..

"Piper! Breakfast is ready!"

"I'll be right there." I brushed my hair one final time and grabbed my coat and book bag.

"There you are. Took you long enough!"

"Sorry, I wasn't sure what to wear and how to cover the remainder of my bruise." I propped myself on one of the breakfast bar stairs.

"Well you look beautiful. Are you ready for your first day?"

"Uhh, I guess?"

"Well, how about some French toast to persuade you into a good day?" Aunt Liz slid a plate

full of her delicious French toast in front of me.

"I think it might."

"Good. So here is your schedule, I took the liberty of picking it up for you and five bucks for lunch."

I took me fifteen minutes to got to school, that was a record for me. I was so use to an hour ride in traffic to get to my old school. It was also another record that I was attending public school for the first time in my life. Aunt Liz said the nearest private school was two hours away and she didn't want me driving in the winter snow. Secretly, I wished she had sent me to the amazing boarding school in France, but that was not a option. So here I was, standing in front of Forks High School.

"Heads Up!" a football flew by my head "Woah, sorry about that."

I flinched, afraid it would hit me, "Sorry about that. I'm Gavin Banks, you must be new here."

I nodded yes, "What's your name?"

"Piper. Piper Donovan."

"Nice to meet you Piper, and uh, look out for flying footballs. They are pretty common around here." Gavin smiled. _Holy crap he is amazingly hot, super tall and buff like Channing Tatum, but ridiculously cute with dark brown messy hair and sparkling eyes like Zak Efron._

"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you. Thanks for saving me from getting hit by a football."

"No problem. Hey, what's your first class?"

''Ummm," I pulled my schedule out of my pocket, "Trig with Mr. Simms."

"Sweet, me too. Walk you to class?"

"Sure." He tossed the football back to another guy in a letterman's jacket. "So Piper Donovan, it must suck to move schools in the middle of your senior year."

"Oh, I'm a junior."

"Really? Well are you some genius then?" I laughed a little at that comment.

"No, I uh attended private school my entire scholastic career. They are pretty vigorous."

"I bet. So what brings you to Forks?"

"I moved here to live with my Aunt Liz."

"Liz Donovan? The one that owns Donovan Desserts?"

"Ah, yes the one and only."

"Awesome! Well, here we are. After you." Gavin opened the door for me and I walked into a standard looking class room. _Well here it goes._


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later I found Gavin walking me to my next class, "Well, here's your next class. Good luck, Mrs. Hughes is pretty tough."

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you around then?" _He is so freaking cute and he walked me to class… twice. Mental girly scream. Keep your cool Piper!_

"Uh, yeah." Gavin smiled and I began walking through the door, "Hey Piper."

"Yeah." I turned around. _So cute, so cute… if this was an old black and white film I would so bet on a kiss. What! Piper, you are letting your imagination run away with you!_

"What time do you have lunch?"

"Uh, noon."

"Awesome, me too. Meet me by lunch room doors around that time."

"Yeah." _Another girlie scream! _

Lunch couldn't come any faster. I found Gavin waiting outside the lunchroom doors just like he said. "Hey. So how's the first day going?"

"Pretty good. I think Expo. Of Art may be my favorite so far, but I think I'll hold out to decide until European History." I smiled and Gavin held to door open for me.

"Well, that sounds like a very difficult choice. Right this way to our lunch line. There are so many choice you will not know what to do with yourself. I recommend the Pizza."

We grabbed our lunch and Gavin led the way to a round table that was crammed with 4 guys in letterman's jackets and 2 girls that looked like they belonged in Barbie packaging.

"Piper, these are my boys- Tim, Dave, Jason and Robbie. These lovely ladies are Callie and Darcy. This is Piper."

I was greet with 'Hey', 'What's up', and half smiles from Callie and Darcy. _Well this might just b_e awkward.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"So, that is Piper Donovan. I don't see anything really special about her."

"That's what were suppose to find out Ethan."

"Well, when can we get the show on the road. I have got some serious defense practice for Friday's game."

"Seriously, that is all you can think about?"

"Hey, I am trying to live like a normal person in a normal life… unlike other people around here."

"I have European History with her next period. Hey what do you think we should get Seth for his birthday?"

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Alright, so here we are in European History. As most of us discussed last semester, the first thing we will talking about is the semester project."

Groans came from the students around me, "Alright, alright. I know it is not exactly what you want to hear. So, I'll make you a deal. You can pick your partners. So let's go ahead and get it over with, you have five minutes."

Everyone began talking quickly and signaling around the room. A girl with long brown hair and amber eyes leaned over toward me. "Hi, I'm Renesme. Want to be my partner?"

"Uh, sure."

"Great! Welcome to Forks High School by the way."

She seemed really genuine, I was glad for that. Especially after loosing a few brain cells at lunch talking to the Malibu Barbie twins.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Mom! Dad!"

"We're in here Nes!"

"Hey. What are you guys doing?"

"Research on Piper Donovan. How was you day?"

"Good. Guess who my European History project partner is?"

"I am hoping Piper Donovan."

"Ugh! Dad you are so ban from the guessing game." Renesme rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Please tell me you are going to be careful around her. She makes me nervous." Jake came into the study a propped himself on the arm of Nessie's chair.

"I knew you'd be around here somewhere," Nessie smiled up at him. "Anyways, there was nothing strange about Piper Donovan. Everything and everyone around her was completely normal today. No funny business."

"Well, that is a tiny relief of my worries." Jacob brushed a stray hair from her face.

"Where's Ethan?" Bella looked up from the computer to her daughter, who she adored.

"Defense practice for Friday's game."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

I pulled into the bakery parking lot and snuck in the back door, "Hey Antonia."

"Hello Ms. Piper. How was your school today. Did you make new friend?"

"Um, I guess. I have a project partner for European History who seems really nice."

"That is good. Here you take these to the front." Antonia handed me a tray of frosted sugar cookies, "And no eating them." I smiled at her and made my way to the front.

"Hey sweetie. How was your first day?" Aunt Liz was placing fresh brownies in the case.

"Good, I have some upper level classes."

"Oh, good. I called Principle Balding when we enrolled you and asked that he look very closely at your transcripts. I didn't want you to get bored and fail, then you would have gotten more depressed and possibly started doing drugs or coming home preg-"

"Aunt Liz." I handed her the cookie tray.

"Sorry! I know I'm rambling on, I had a little too much espresso."

"Where did you get espresso from?"

"Oh, Antonia though it would be a great idea to buy an espresso machine, you know to expand our business horizons. Surprisingly she was right, it's going over great with everyone. That and her nephew is now my barista? Do you call guys baristas? Anyways, I want you to meet him. He's really cute." She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Aunt Liz! No, no and no." I took the empty tray from her and walked back into the kitchen with a scowl on my face.

"She tell you about Gino?" Antonia asked as she frosted more cookies.

"Yes." I said with a defeated tone as I put the tray in the sink.

"Oh, Don't be so sad. She only want to cheer you up. She think a boy will do the trick."

"I don't think anything will ever really cheer me up Antonia." I leaned against the counter and she made a tisking sound at me.

"When I was little girl back in Italia; my grandmother would tell me whenever I was sad, 'Antonia, there is only one thing that can cure the pain in your heart- Love.' You see, it is love that cheers you up and heals everything. You wake up every morning and are able to live because Liz loves you and the same is for her."

Ugh! Why does Antonia always have to be right, especially when she goes into the whole 'when I was a little girl in Italia…' Ugh! Those dang Italians and their pasta- I love pasta.

"Ok, ok."

"Come on, I made Cartellates with a new recipe and I need someone to taste them."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Hey losers. How's the research going. No where I presume."

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be Leah?"

"Actually, Paul, I don't. So anybody got anything? No? Ok great because I do." everyone looked up from what they were doing and stared at Leah, who picked up an apple and began eating it.

"Well!" Paul shouted anxiously.

"Ok, ok, no need to shout. I was dropping off my English paper to Dr. Lowie today, when I passed by a door that read 'Dr. Zandaliza. Professor of Occult.' So I stopped by and asked her a few questions about vampires, werewolves and other supernatural beings."

"You told her about us!"

"No, Brady. I was simply inquiring on the belief of them. Anyways, she was really awesome and directed me to the occult library, where I came across this book." Leah pulled a very ancient looking book out of her backpack. "It has the symbols from the knife on it." she flipped the book open to a marked page.

"Does it tell you what they mean." Sam look anxious and leaned over the counter island.

"No, it tells you what they spell." She took another bite of her apple.

"And.." Sam said. All eyes were glued to Leah in anticipation.

"Hunter. They spell Hunter. We just need to find out what he is hunting."

Ok! So there is chapter 4, I hope you are enjoying it so far. Also, a big thank you to those who have reviewed! I hope you will keep reading and reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! So sorry to not have updated in a while... however, after holidays, family visits, bidding farewell to siblings as we send them back to college, sickness and death I give you a few more chapters to read. Please review and let me know what you think or if you find any 'editting' errors (no one is perfect). Thanks & I hope you enjoy!

xxx

"_Piper. Piper wake up. Wake up Piper."_

"_Mom?"_

"_Hey sweetheart. I have something for you." Mom sat down on the side of my bed and brushed the hair out of my face._

"_What is it?"_

"_Well wake up sleepy head and you can see it."_

"_Mm." I sat up in bed and found a wolf standing at the foot of my bed. "Wh-"_

"_Piper listen to me. It is very important. In the bottom of the jewelry box there is an old key. It unlocks a door in the old Victorian house on the edge of town. You'll find-"_

"_Piiiiiper. Where are you Piper?" His voice cut mom off and caused the wolf to bare it's teeth._

"_I have to go Piper. Remember what I said, it is very important. What ever you do you must not tell the Hu-."_

"_Oh, Piiiiiper. I am going to find you."_

"_I love you sweetie!"_

"_Mom! Wait! Mom!"_

I woke up in a cold sweat with my sheets tangled around my legs. 'Ugh! 5:30 in the morning. There is no sense in going back to bed."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

That week continued on as normal with no more strange dreams. However I couldn't get rid of the questions in the back of my mind. Was there really a key? And how the heck was I going to get into the house? Yeah I could just see that, "Hi. I'm Piper, my dead mother came to me in a dream and told me to look for a hidden door in your house." Sure, if that's not a one way ticket to the loony bin then I don't know what the crap was.

"Hey Piper." Renesmee appeared at my locker.

"Hi."

"So… our European History country assignments are posted and we have France."

"That is actually kind of a relief."

"That is exactly what I was thinking. Quite popular but interesting non the least."

I closed my locker and leaned up against it, "So, now we just have to find an interesting enough topic to not only give a 15 minute presentation on but that also translates into a twenty page paper... Without being as dry as a thanksgiving turkey." Renesmee laughed.

"Well, would you like to come over to my house Saturday and begin our research?"

"Sure."

"Great! I'll write down the directions for you."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Hey Uncle Emmett." Renesmee walked into the house kicked off her shoes & dropped her book bag by the door.

"Hey Nes, how was school?"

"Good, is Grandpa-"

"In the study, Nes." Carlisle called from down the hall.

"Can I borrow a few books from the library? I need them for my European History project."

"Of course. Which country did you get?"

"France."

"Ahhh, I do miss the French culture and browsing around the Louvre."

"Uh, sure. Maybe one day when I am 150 years old I'll get a chance to do that for real. Unfortunately I am stuck in a prison called high school."

"Hey missy. No dogging high school. You can see Paris once you have graduated college. Like the rest of them." Esme walked in with a stack of photo albums.

"I think you are fibbing Grandma."

"Not open for discussion Renesmee. Here help your Grandfather put these photo albums away." She set the books on the desk and walk out. Renesmee looked to Carlisle.

"Hey, don't look at me." he held is hands up, "I follow Grandma's orders and when she says no Paris until after college, well, I am going to say what she said."

"Fine. Can I still borrow those books? I invited Piper over to begin our research."

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

I woke up to the smell of something delicious baking in the kitchen and an old record playing the background. I stretched and propped myself up to look at the my alarm clock, 9:12am. I climbed out of bed and found my way down stairs.

"Good morning sleepy head. I hope you are hungry."

"Starving actually." I climbed up onto a stool at the breakfast bar slash kitchen island.

"Great. I made cinnamon rolls." she set a plate down in front of me that smell heavenly delicious. "So what are the big plans for the day?" she leaned over the counted with her coffee cup in hand.

"Um, I am going to Renesmee Cullen's house to work on a school project." I said casually and took a bit of my roll. Holy cows! This stuff is so good is should be a crime to eat.

"Well, have fun and behave."

"Like I am going to rob a bank on my way there." another large bite of food. "I thought you were working at the bakery."

"I am. Antonia opened this morning for me. Which reminds me I better get a move on. What time will you be home?" She put her coffee mug in the sink & grabbed her coat from the hall rack.

"Umm, I'm not sure."

"Well call me. I love you." She gave me a kiss goodbye and headed out the door. I finished my breakfast and cleaned up the dishes in the sink.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

I pulled up in front of Renesmee's house. It was a cute two story cottage in the middle of nowhere. '_This looks like a house that Thomas Kinkade would paint.' _I got out of my Jeep (Grand Cherokee… my 16th birthday present from Aunt Liz) and grabbed my book bag from the back seat.

"Hey Piper!" Renesmee was standing on the small porch. I waived hello and began walking up the stone path.

"I've got a ton of books! I hope you're ready." We stepped inside the cottage. It was beautifully decorated like a cottage should be. Not to mention warm and inviting.

"You're house is really beautiful." she took my coat and hung it up.

"Thanks. Kick your shoes off and come on in. I would introduce you to my parents but they are out birthday shopping for the day."

"Oh, that's ok. Is your birthday coming up?"

"Oh no. It's one of my close friends, he's kind of like my brother." She sat down in the over sized and over stuffed sofa. "Have a seat. Have you thought about any time periods that would be cool to study?"

"I was kind of thinking about the 1920's."

"Me too! I am sold- let's do it."

"Great!"

A few hours later the living room was scattered with book and lunch plates and snacks scattered the coffee table.

"I don't think I can do anymore studying for today." Renesmee said as she through aside her book.

"I think I am going to agree. I've done so much reading my eyes are starting to hurt." I marked my page and set the book aside.

"So how do you like Forks High so far?"

"It's small but the people are nice and I like my classes." Renesmee smiled as me, "Yeah…I've found we actually have a pretty good class selection compared to other schools our size. I saw you usually eat lunch with Gavin Banks and his friends."

"Yeah, they are a pretty interesting group. I really don't have a lot in common with them, so I think they think I am weird… well except for Gavin."

Renesmee opened her mouth to say something but my phone started ringing. "Sorry, it's my Aunt." She smiled and collected our lunch plates a disappeared, "Hey."

"I was just calling to check in and see if you would be home for dinner."

"Yeah, I should be home soon."

"Ok, well I am making meat loaf for dinner, so plan to eat around six-ish."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Renesmee joined me on the sofa a few seconds later, "You live with your Aunt."

"Yeah. I moved in with her this summer."

"Do your parents travel a lot?"

"Uh no. They uh- they passed away."

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's ok. It was an accident so…" The knock on the door couldn't come sooner, I really did not want to talk about my parents. I didn't even think I was ready too.

"Nessie!" a booming voice yelled and the door flung open, causing me to jump. Three large boys crowded the living all hooping and hollering.

"You guys! I have company…" Renesmee rolled her eyes, "Sorry Piper. This is my cousin Ethan." a tall pale boy with dark brown hair and amber eyes like Renesmee stepped forward.

"Hi Piper, nice to meet you." he shook my hand am I felt a waive of electricity shoot through me, everyone looked at me a little strangely. _Awkward and creepy…_

"Uh, this is my amazingly awesome friend and semi-adopted brother, Seth." she pointed to a tall Indian boy who waive. "Hey Piper."

"And this is my boyfriend Jacob." she put her arm around the second tall Indian boy, who nodded his head hello.

"It's nice to meet you all." we stood there in an awkward silence for a few seconds, "Well I better get going. Thanks Renesmee, I'll see you Monday."

"Sure, yeah." She walked me out and hugged me goodbye. I felt another jolt of electricity. _Something is seriously wrong with me…_


	6. Chapter 6

I pulled in the drive way and climbed out of my Jeep. "Hey Piper!"

Gavin jogged across the street. "Hey Gavin. How are you?" I opened up the back door and grabbed my book bag.

"Uh, pretty good. I was wondering, do you, uh, do you want see a movie and maybe grab some diner with me tomorrow?"

"Uh, sure. Yeah that would awesome." I closed the doors of my Jeep. _Ahhhhh! Girlie scream. I can't believe Gavin just asked me out!_

"Great! So I'll pick you up around 3ish tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, that would be fine." Gavin smiled at me. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Cool it Piper or he's going to think you're some weirdo and you haven't even gone on the date yet._

"Gavin, Dude! Let's go!"

"I gotta go. See you tomorrow." he smiled and jogged back to his friends, who were all piling into an SUV. I gave a small waive good bye and headed into the house smiling like a mad person.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"Piper?"

"Yeah?" I closed the door and dropped my book bag and the books on the hall storage bench.

"How did it go with your study partner?"

"Good, we got a lot done. How was work?" I leaned against the kitchen island.

"Busier than I expected, but good. Here set the table." She handed me a stack of plates with silverware and cloth napkins stacked on top.

"Are we having company for dinner?"

"Yep, Chief Swan and his wife will be joining us." she checked the meat loaf as I set the table.

"Hey, would you mind if I went out tomorrow with a guy from school."

"A guy form school huh? And who would that be."

"His name is Gavin Banks, he is a senior. He asked me to a movie and diner."

"Well that's exciting. I don't see a problem with it. Just don't… well you know, get physically-"

"Woah, Aunt Liz! I am so not doing that. Thanks though."

"Good. Do we need to have that talk- you know about boys and-"

"No, no, no. Don't worry that subject has already been covered."

"That's a relief. I'm still feeling out this parenting thing-" Aunt Liz was cut off again by the door bell. "That will be Chief Swan. Let them in Piper, I've got to pull the meatloaf out."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Nes! We're home!"

"I'm up here Mom!" Bella walked up the stairs to her daughter's room and plopped herself into the large over stuffed chair in the corner. "How did the research go with Piper?"

"Fine, we got a lot done actually." Piper appeared in the door way of her en suite bathroom. "I learned that her parents passed away in an accident." she wiped the remaining make-up off her face with the washcloth she was holding.

"Was it really an accident or…" Bella trailed off as Edward appeared in the door way of the bedroom.

"I thought you would ask, so I did a little research and found this." she walked to her desk and grabbed an article that she printed off and handed it to Edward.

'_Dr. Flynn Donovan and wife Adeline Donovan of Peabody, Massachusetts, perished in a car accident Friday night. State Trooper investigations reports show, Dr. Donovan lost control of the family's SUV. The SUV is estimated to have rolled over 8 times before catching fire and exploding. Dr. and Mrs. Donovan were pronounced dead at the scene. They leave behind their 15 year old daughter Piper Donovan.'_

"How did you find this so easily. We searched for hours and nothing came up." Edward handed the paper back to her.

"Dad, seriously. I have mad skills and I think old age is getting to you."

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sunday afternoon came around and I found myself with a case of the butterflies. _Great, I have nothing to wear and Gavin is going to be here in like 20 minutes. _I rummaged through my closet a little more.

"Hey, getting ready for the big date?" Aunt Liz sat on the edge of my bed.

"Yep, and I have nothing to wear."

"I thought you might say that so I took the liberty of picking something up for you at the little boutique in town before going to work."

She held up a maroon short sleeve sweater. It was a crew neck style with 3 brown buttons that looked like wood going down each sleeve. "I also got you a long sleeve shirt and belt to wear with it." She held up a plain long sleeve cream colored shirt and a brown fashion belt.

"Oh, thanks Aunt Liz! It's perfect." I hugged her

At 3pm Gavin pulled up the drive way and made his way to the front door, where Aunt Liz eagerly greeted him as I opened the door. "Hi."

"Hey."

"Hi there. I'm Piper's Aunt Liz, it's so nice to meet you" Aunt Liz butted in and stuck her hand out. Gavin smiled and shook it,

"Gavin Banks. Nice to meet you as well Ms. Donovan."

"Ready?" I asked him as I grabbed my coat.

"Yeah. I'll have her home before ten, Ms. Donovan."

"Great! Have a good time." We walked to Gavin's old ford pick-up truck.

_Ugh! That was so awkward! I still can't believe I am going on a date with one of the cutest guys in school. _

"So, do you like action movies and Italian food?" Gavin asked as he opened the passenger side door for me.

"I do."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

We pulled into my drive way about 9pm.

"Thanks. I had a good time." I looked at a Gavin and tried not to blush.

"Me too." he turned the truck off and looked at me. I glanced at the house and could see Aunt Liz peeking out the front picture window, attempting to be sneaky.

"So, I guess I will see you tomorrow at school then?"

"Uh yeah, yeah." he smiled and I turned to get out of the truck, "Oh, uh let me get that for you."

He got out and opened up the door. He lingered in front of me for a second, I could feel my stomach flip flop. He leaned closer to me, he smelled so good. _Oh crap! I think he is about to kiss me, I hope my breath does not stink!_

His lips met mine and it was not at all what I expected. As a matter of fact it was awful and terribly sloppy. When we broke apart all I could think about was high tailing it to my room and crawling under the covers for all eternity.

He cleared his throat. "I should probably, uh, Aunt Liz is, uh." I smiled and began walking toward the house, "Thanks again Gavin. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, Have a good night." he waived and climbed into his truck. Aunt Liz met me at the door.

"Oh my god!" we both said at the same time, "That was horrible!" she looked at me a little bewildered. "I don't think I want to go on another date with him, I mean the actual date part was fine, but afterwards, no way, that kiss was horrible and awkward and-"

"Piper! Stop you are rambling."

"Sorry. That was just weird. Why does being a teenager have to be so awkward?" _I wish my mom was here, I wanted to talk to her so bad._

A waive of emotion crashed over me a tears began pouring from my eyes.

"Oh, Piper. What happened? Are you ok? Did he try to hurt you?" Aunt Liz hugged me.

"No. I just thought of my mom and I don't even know why I am crying right now."

"Oh, sweetie. It's ok." She stroked my head, "Why don't you go upstairs, put on your pajamas and I will bring up some hot chocolate."

I nodded and headed upstairs. A few minutes later Aunt Liz came in with 2 big mugs of hot chocolate. "Two hot chocolates with extra whip cream." She set them on my night stand, "One second I forgot something."

I grabbed my usual large mug with colorful owls on in and sat cross legged on my bed. A few minutes later Aunt Liz returned with a medium sized wooden box.

"I've been waiting to give you this and I think now is a good time for you to have it." She set the box in front of me, it was a dark brown wood with silver metal flower details on the top. It had an old silver key with a purple tassel attached to it.

"It was your mother's." I looked at Aunt Liz as the warm tears began streaming down my cheeks, "I'll leave you to look at it. If you need my I'll be downstairs."

She picked up her hot chocolate and closed the door as she left, leaving me in silence. I unlocked the box and opened the lid. On the inside was purple velvet that matched the key tassel. On the first layer, 5 old necklaces laid neatly. My mother wore these for special occasions and holidays, they were old family heirlooms that her mother passed down to her. I cried harder and had to se the jewelry box aside, it hurt too much to remember.

"I don't understand. It's not fair. Why did you have to leave?" I curled up in a ball and looked at her picture.

'_Hush now, go to sleep my sweet baby,_

_The moon keeps watch, as you dream _

_Of peace._

_Hush now, go to sleep my sweet baby,_

_The moon keeps watch, as you dream_

_Of a far off land.' _

'_Mom?' I rubbed my eyes and sat up in bed._

'_Hi baby.'_

'_Mom. Wha-'_

'_Shhh. I don't have enough time. Listen to me Piper, it is very important. You must take the key from the jewelry box. It opens the attic door of the old Victorian house on the edge of town. You'll find-"_

'_PIPER! I'm getting closer Piper, it won't be long before you wind up like your bitch mother!'_

"_Piper, you have to wake up now. Please sweetheart, what ever you do you must not let him in your head!' my mother disappeared._

'_BOO!' when I blinked the man who chased me through the woods was standing there._


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up screaming in a cold sweat.

"Piper! Oh my god!" Aunt Liz came running in, "What's the matter."

It took me a minute for me to catch my breath, "It was just a nightmare Aunt Liz."

She hugged me, "Piper, you are burning up." she got up and disappeared into the bathroom. She returned with a thermometer and a cold rag. "Open up." she stuck the thermometer under my tongue. She held the cold rag to my head and waited for the thermometer to beep.

"101. Lay back down while I get something to help with the fever."

I was plagued with nightmares the entire night, running from the man, when I woke up the next morning I literally looked and felt like I had ran for miles.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" Aunt Liz came in a sat on the bed, she tried not to look overly concerned, but I could tell she was freaked out- major. _Great if I wasn't a big enough freak already, I am running from a crazy man- or at least he seems real, I feel like there is electricity going through me when I touch people and I am dreaming of my dead mother. Yeah, life is just wonderful._

"I called Dr. Cullen and he is expecting us within the hour." I looked at her puzzled as to why the ER doctor would be seeing me, "Dr. Cullen is also a family doctor- small town."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

We checked in at the office entrance of the hospital and waited for my name to be called. I barely sat down when I heard, "Piper Donovan."

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Aunt Liz asked. I shook my head no and walked toward the nurse. She directed me to a small patient room and asked the usual questions and performed the usual checks. A few minutes after she left the room Dr. Cullen arrived.

"Hi Piper, good to see you again." he smiled warmly. Something seemed really different about him. I smiled back. "So, what's going on?"

_xxxxxxxxxx_

I didn't returned to school as of Thursday morning; having been plagued with nightmares running from horrible man from the woods who called himself the 'hunter' and the fact that my fever was still up and down. I though he was going to catch me in my last dream, until the wolf appeared and chased him away. _Face it Piper, you are going crazy. You have finally snapped._

I rolled over and faced the picture of my parents, 'I miss you mom.' I noticed the jewelry box sitting on the window seat and it dawned on me. _Hmmm, well it never hurts to look._

I got up and made my way to the window seat and placed the box in my lap. I opened it up and pulled out the first layer. Underneath that lay old ear rings and rings, also family heirlooms. I tried to pulled the bottom layer out- nothing. _Well that was disappointing. I guess I confirmed I am going crazy. _

I sat there looking at the box when a voice spoke in the back of my head, '_Slide the bottom off.'_

I flipped the box upside down and began trying to slide the bottom, after a few hard pushed, it finally slid off. The old Victorian key was tied in place with two ribbons to prevent it from moving around. _Oh my god! What the crap is going on! _I ran to my computer and pulled up Google Maps, I waited for it to fully load before typing in Forks, WA. I moved around the various parts of the town trying to find the edges as best as possible. _'There, the old, blue Victorian house.' _The voice spoke up again. I sat there looking at the house, that actually look grey from years of being exposed to the elements. It looked as if no one had lived there for years.

I glanced at the clock on the bottom of the screen, 10:04am. Aunt Liz said she wouldn't be home until 5:30 not to mention it was Thursday morning so most people in town would be at school or work, so… _No way Piper, don't even think about it. You should stay at home and in bed, you are still sick. But you are feeling better and don't you want to find out what is going on and who this crazy man is._

My rebellious side won out. I jotted down the streets I needed to take, grabbed the key, threw on my sweats (yes the Victoria's secret pink ones… don't judge me everyone has a Malibu Barbie side- even if you're gothic and it's called animal print and lace) and headed to the Jeep. 5 minutes later I was sitting in front of the old house. 'What am I doing?' I sat there and tried to gather my thoughts or really courage to go into the creepy house.

'Ok, let's do this.' I got out of the Jeep and made my way to the front door. 'Oh great idea Piper, how are you going to get in?' '_The hide away key slot under the porch light.'_

'Ok, that was creepy.' I reached up to the porch light and wiggled it. It slid and a key fell to the ground, I picked it up and opened the screen door. I heard voices in another language whispering through the wind as I unlocked and opened the door. I squeezed my eyes shut expecting someone or something to jump out at me. 'Well, nothing so far.'

I stepped in the house and closed the door behind me, the house was filled with old antique furniture that was covered in white sheets. The other items not covered had layers of dust on them. I walked around leaving foot prints as I made my way up stairs.

I heard the voices pick up again half way up the stairs but I kept climbing. I reach the landing on the second floor and felt a small wind blow. I turned toward the direction that the wind came form an spotted a door at the end of the hallway. _'That's the door to the attic.'_

As I got closer to the door, the voices became louder and began talking faster. I tried the door, _locked- well… the key it is then. _I pulled out the key and unlocked the door, flinching waiting from something to happen, but was left with a big fat nothing. _Ok well here it goes. _I began climbing the stairs to the attic, some of the stairs creaked beneath me. I reached the top, and again nothing. I was met with an office slash library space, filled with books and old artifact items. I browsed around careful not to disturb anything.

'Hello, Piper. I was beginning to wonder when you would arrive."

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"Hey retards." Leah through her book bag on the counter and picked up an apple, "What are you planning now?"

"Well if you must know, we are planning some thing for Seth's 21st birthday. Did you find anything else out about those crazy symbols on the knife."

"Yep." Leah took another bite of her apple as Brady and Colin continued to look at her. "See you guys later, I'm up for patrol."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Ok, so it is official. I am a genius." Renesmee plopped down on the sofa, only to receive stares from the family that adored her.

"Hey! There is no way you can take all the credit for all of that. If it wasn't for my idea to search the sports page you would still be in there searching around. By the way what's for dinner?"

"Seriously, Ethan. Is that all you do- eat?" Renesmee tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Alright, enough you two." Esmee entered the room, handing Ethan a sandwich. "Sorry sweetheart, you were saying."

"Yes, well Ethan and I did a few more inquiries on 'Piper Donovan and Peabody, Mass.' We were able to pull up a little more information on Piper and her family. Dr. Flynn Donovan was a Professor of History and Culture for a local college, he was born in Dublin, Ireland. He immigrated to Massachusetts to attend Harvard University. Mrs. Adeline Donovan, formerly Adeline La Fontaine, was born in Houma, Louisiana. She attended LSU where is received her degree in Art. Lastly, Piper Donovan. Born in Houma, Louisiana to Dr. Flynn and Adeline Donovan. And don't get mad at me about this next part. I was researching some boarding schools in France when Ethan insisted I check out the sports section of one of the schools, where I found this." Renesmee held up a picture of ballerinas.

"Apparently, Piper Donovan has mad skills on the ballet floor and on the soccer field." Ethan finished his sandwich and put the plate on the coffee table.

"Yes, thank you Ethan. Anyways, I wasn't able to get any further information besides this article that goes with the picture."

"Well, I would say we are making a great progress and I think I can help further it. May I?" Carlisle point to the papers Renesmee had printed out.

"What are you thinking Grandpa?" Ethan asked with a mouth full of chips.

"Ethan, don't talk with your mouth full." Rosalie scolded him.

"Sorry Mom."

Everyone chuckled, "Well, I believe where there is a boarding school, there may be a nurse who keeps student records."

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"Don't be afraid Piper, I am certainly not going to harm you. I would simply go right through you."

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I turned around to find a woman standing behind me. I could see through her, "W- Wh- Who- Who are you?"

"I am your Great Grandmother, Addy." She sat down on the old chair near the circular attic window.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well my dear, that is a very good question and I am sure there is a long line of questions to follow. So, before I go answering them, I need you to open that old book on that stand there." she pointed to an old stand that stood un the center of the room. Piper hesitantly walked over to the stand.

"Ok, now I need you to focus, close your eyes and view that book in your head. Then think 'Bring the good spirit back.' Piper did as she said, a light wind blew through the room and the book flew open. "Woah!" Piper jumped back and looked at Addy.

"Don't worry dear, I know what I'm doing. Put your hands on both sides of the book, picture me in your head and the words will flow."

Hesitantly, Piper followed her directions again. She picture Addy in her head, the wind blew stronger through the room and Piper began to hear her voice talking in another language. A sudden shock made her jump back again and the wind stopped.

"Well, not bad for your first spell kid." Piper stood there looking at her in aw as she stood up from the chair. "Now let's say we go down stairs and put a pot of tea on. I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Ok, Leah. Seriously. Are you going to tell us what you know." Seth stormed into the house, the pack following close behind.

"Let me guess, Brady and Collin." Leah didn't look up from the TV.

"Uh, yes." Seth switched off the TV, "Now, Leah."

"Ok, geez. Call Jake and Nes, I would rather have everyone in one place so I only have to spit this somewhat dry information out once."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Addy poured Piper a cup of tea. "Now, where to begin." Addy sat down across from Piper, "As I said earlier, I am your Great Grandmother Adeline, but you can call me Nana Addy, like your mother. I was there the day you were born, such a beautiful baby. I died a few days after your first birthday."

"Then how are you here?"

"Well, I since I died of natural causes, I have been given the great duty of being your Guardian. I will be your teacher of the Arts, until you have mastered them. Then I will return to the spirit world."

"So what am I or what are we?"

"We my dear, are witches. Our history is trace back since the beginning of time, and yes Adeline and your Nana Charlotte we also. I trained them both myself." She looked sadly down at her tea, "Well, now it is your turn to be taught. I must say, I thought your mother would have started sooner."

"There is a lot of things I wished she would have taught me."

"Oh, now don't you go sulking Piper. Your Mother was wonderful and she loved you more than anything. If she didn't teach you something it was for a reason."

"I just wish she hadn't left so soon."

"Most untimely I will agree, just like Charlotte."

"Are they also in the spirit world?"

"No, their lives were ended and souls taken I'm afraid."

"How?" The clock in the parlor chimed and dinged four times.

"That is a story for another time I'm afraid. Now, you best be on your way, we wouldn't want Liz to question where you have been. As for your lessons, we will begin next Tuesday after school."

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"Alright." Lead sat cross legged in the couch next to Seth and Jake. "I've been doing some research in the occult library, the only additional thing I found was that the symbols originate from ancient Russian culture. They are no longer used, because the Russian people who used them lived in the Russian mountains are were best know on trade routes for having hunted large game with hand made knifes and spears. These people, there is no name given to them, are said to have died off-

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"I am not finished Paul. Died off after the village was consumed by a plague thought to have been brought in by Romanian visitors. Now, that is what history books will tell you. However, I had a wonderful chat with Dr. Z and she had a different story to tell-"

"Please do hurry up and tell it then."

"Seriously Paul, shut it. So, the Russian people, refer to this group as 'Ah-hoy-nik' meaning Hunter in Russian. Now, this group pops-up all over Eastern Europe in Occult history. They are said to hunt 'big and dangerous game' in the human world, but in our world it translates into Werewolves and Vampires. They do have a particular specialty though something called a 'my-yik-vork' and there is no translation to this word, it is lost in their culture. But we do know what ever this thing is, it is the ultimate trophy for the hunters."

"Why?"

"Dr. Z said the only thing that had been found in relation to the 'my-yok-vork' were some carvings in rock that translated into 'Soul of Strength' and I still have not found a link to Piper Donovan."

"Yeah, well. We might start in the old Victorian house on the north edge of town," Embry said as he stepped into everyone's view. "I saw Piper suspiciously entering and leaving it today while on patrol. Not to mention that place gives off some weird vibes, when I attempted to get close to the property line that backs up against the woods, I got an electric jolt."

"I say we check it out later tonight." Jacob leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"Dude, this house is huge. Let's hope we can find what we need."

"Yeah, well let's just hope no one calls the cops on us. You got the flash light?"

"Right here." QUil held up the flash light as they climbed up the porch steps. A few minutes later, after picking the lock, Jacob opened the door and they walked into the foyer of the old Victorian mansion.

Quil whistled, "Check this place out, nothing like stepping back in time."

"Let's start down here and work our way up. We'll need to find the basement too." They moved around the first floor of the house, checking all the rooms you would expect to find.

"Found the basement door." Embry had a door opened in the kitchen, they made their way downstairs but found nothing but Christmas Decorations and other household items and memories stored away.

They headed up to the second floor, but still found nothing. "I'm beginning to think we aren't going to find anything." Jacob ran his hand through his hair.

"You speak to soon my friend. I have found the way to the attic." Quil smirked as he began turning the door handle.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

OK! So I hope you all are enjoying the story, please let me know what you think about it. It would be really awesome to get a few more reviews so I can be sure it is still worth continuing! Also, are we liking the sarcastic somewhat funny Leah?


	8. Chapter 8

"Piper! Your phone is ringing!" Aunt Liz hollered up the stairs.

I hurried down them to grab it from her, "Hello?"

"Piper?"

"Yes."

"Hi. This is Renesmee. I noticed you hadn't been in school all week and wanted to call and see how you were doing."

"Oh, Hi. I'm doing well, I just had a really bad flu bug, but I'm fine now and will be back to school on Monday."

"Great! I also was wondering if you were available a few days this week to work on our project after school."

"Uh, yeah. Everyday but Tuesday."

"Will Wednesday and Thursday work?"

"Yeah, that would be fine."

"Great! Oh and would you mind if I stopped by tomorrow around 3:30ish? I hope you don't mind but I collected all of the homework and class notes you needed from this week."

"Yeah, no problem. Thank you for doing that."

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then, bye!"

"Bye." I hung up the phone just as my stomach begin to growl.

"Whoa, someone is hungry. Do you want some homemade chicken soup? Compliments of Antonia."

"Yes, please."

"So, was that Gavin?"

"No, Renesmee, she is going to stop by tomorrow and drop off my homework and notes from this week."

"Well that's nice. See, who needs fancy French boarding schools to make friends." Aunt Liz smiled as she brought me the warm soup and a spoon.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"Dude, the door won't open."

"What do you mean it won't open?"

"It's locked." Quil looked to Jacob and Embry with a defeated look.

"Here, let me look. I can try to pick it." Jacob stepped forward and began an attempt to pick the lock. A small wind blew through the house.

"Woah, did you feel that?" Embry looked at Quil, "Yeah. That was super creepy."

It blew harder, "Um, I know since we're werewolves, we're suppose to be like these tough, looking death in the eye dudes, but I am getting that vibe that says we should leave." Quil looked around as if something was going to jump out at them.

"I think I am going to second that. Jake, let's leave it and go."

"Wait. I al- Got it!"

The door blew open and a huge gust of wind blew through the house, knocking things over and pictures off the wall, then stopped.

"Weird, but we can here for a reason so let's check it out." Jacob began ascending the stairs.

"Jake man, I don't think this is a good idea." Quil said as he reluctantly began following Jacob with Embry close behind.

"Can I help you boys?" a steady and calm voice asked from behind them.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Where the heck is Jacob. He should have been back by now?"

"Nes, sit down. Jacob's a big boy, he can take care of himself." Seth said as he picked up another nacho from the tray.

"Is that all you two do? Eat? How can you eat when Jacob, Quil and Embry were suppose to be back two hours ago! Something could have happened to them, what if that man or thing got them!" Renesmee paced the floor frantically.

"Babe, calm down. You worry to much, like your mother." Jacob strolled in with Quil and Embry following behind.

"Where were you! None of you answered you phone! I was worried sick! What-" Jacob cut her off with a kiss.

"I love you too and I am fine, we're sorry." Just that calmed her down from her frantic state, "Now, we should probably call Sam and Carlisle. Let them know Quil and Embry will run patrol and that we know what Piper Donovan is and who is hunting her."

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

"_Piper, wake up baby."_

"_Hmm, mom?"_

"_Wake up sweetie."_

"_What's go-"_

'_Shhh, Piper, listen to Mommy. You need to know the truth Piper, about what happened to me and Nana Charlotte. Look for the cave behind the waterfall in the woods Piper. You will find a map next to your computer. You must go now Piper, please."_

_I crawled out of bed and found the map on my desk. I felt like I was being pulled, I didn't bother to put my coat or shoes on. I walked out into the hall and down the stairs, walked through the laundry room and to the back door- it wasn't even locked. _

_Something seemed wrong, but I couldn't tell what. I opened the door and the freezing night air hit me, I didn't flinch. The pull was so strong that I felt like someone had a rope around me and was leading me into the woods. I couldn't stop, the rope wouldn't let me. "I've got you now Piper." I heard him through the trees. A small tremble rippled through the ground, I was at the edge of the woods when I heard it. A deep growl that shook me, the next thing I knew, a huge grey wolf jumped out and began snarling at me._

"Piper! Piper!" Aunt Liz screamed my name, I realized the real shaking I felt was her shaking me awake. I blinked and looked at her, "Piper, what on earth are you doing out here?"

"I don't know?" It came out as a question rather than a statement.

"Come on let's get you inside. I'll call Dr. Cullen in the morning and ask him about the sleeping pills he gave you." She put her arm around me and began walking me toward the house, glancing over her shoulder t0ward the woods.

The next morning I work up to the smell of homemade cinnamon rolls, I rolled over and looked at the clock, 7am. I felt like I had been hit by a Greyhound. "Ugh. I need a shower." I climbed miserably out of bed and into my bathroom. I looked in the mirror, my hair was tangled and gross, I had dark circles around my eyes and was beginning to resemble a skeleton.

I showered and put some sweats on, they felt a little loose, "What the crap." _Why are my cloths so loose, what is wrong with me?_

When I got down stairs Aunt Liz was pulling a pan of the freshly baked cinnamon rolls I smelled out of the oven.

"Hey sweetie, do you want some orange juice?"

"Sure."

She poured me a glass then pulled a spatula and plates to put the cinnamon rolls on, "I called Dr. Cullen, you have an appointment at 9am. Then I thought we could browse some of the shops in town, grab some lunch at the diner and be home for your friend arrives with your homework. What do you think?"

"Yeah, sure."

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"Hi Piper. How are we feeling today?" Dr. Cullen came into the small patient room.

"Um, ok. I think." He smiled and sat on the small wheeling stool.

"Well, your vitals look pretty good. Your Aunt told me that she found walking into the woods last night."

"Yeah, I guess I was sleep walking."

"Well, that is one of the side effect of the medication prescribed, it is not common but it can happen. I think it would be best if we removed you form any prescriptions and try a Japanese herbal sleeping tea. I'll provide her with the information where to find it."

I shook my head ok, "Your weight is also down from when I say you, so make sure you are eating three healthy meals a day. Other than that it looks as if everything else is normal. I will say, it is suppose to be nice out this weekend, so some fresh air will probably do you good and it may help you get some sleep."

"Ok, thank you."

"Sure. We'll set a follow up in two weeks."

"Yeah, thank you."

Aunt Liz and I were out of Dr. Cullen's office by 10. We browsed around some of the town shops and had lunch. Dr. Cullen was right, being out and in the fresh air was really making me fell better.

"You are looking better already." Aunt Liz looked at me as we headed home.

"Yeah, it was nice getting out of the house."

Renesmee arrived at 3:30 on the dot. I greeted her as she climbed up the front steps, "Hey Piper! How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you. Please come in. My Aunt made some snacks, would you like some?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

"The living room is in here and I'll be right back."

Renesmee helped me get caught up on the homework from that week, "How's it going in here?" Aunt Liz propped up against the entry way.

"Good. We are almost finished."

"Well, how about a diner break? Would you care to join us Renesmee?"

"Yeah, that would be great, just let me call my parents."

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"Renesmee, I can't believe you went over to her house without our permission."

"_Mom, stop worrying- seriously. I'll be home later. I love you."_

"I love you too. This doesn't mean you are not grounded when you get home."

Bella set the phone down, "Ugh! She is grounded when she gets home! For a year! And she is not going to the Homecoming dance!"

"Bella, calm down."

"Calm down! Don't tell me to calm down when our only child is openly walking into dangerous situations. We know nothing about Piper Donovan nor that crazed Hunter who could be lurking god knows were- probably in Piper's closet for all we know!"

"Bella, you are over reacting right now."

"You are not helping Edward Cullen."

"If I recall, there was someone else who openly walked into a dangerous situation. On more than one occasion I might add."

"That was different." Bella flopped on the couch and threw a pillow at him, "I knew we were meant to be together, that I was ready to die for love. I also knew that if I died, you would save me."

"We have to trust Nes. She is smart and has a good head on her shoulders, we'll talk to her when she gets home. I'm sure she will have an explanation for us." Edward cuddled up next to her and kissed her head.

"Since when did you become so understanding and patient."

"Since I know she's just like you and wouldn't listen to a word I said. Not to mention we've got and army for a family."

Bella laughed and relaxed, "Funny how life works."

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"Thank you for dinner Miss Donovan, it was really good."

"Any time, I'm glad you brought Piper her homework. You two can get back too it, I'll clean up here."

After another hour, I was finally caught up on everything I had missed. Renesmss left and my head was spinning from cramming so much information in it. I laid on the couch, when my cell phone began ringing, I looked at the screen. _Gavin, great. It would be rude not to answer._

"Hello."

"Piper, hey! How's it going?"

"Good, how are you Gavin?"

"Good, good. Sorry I didn't call sooner, my mom works in the front office. She said you were pretty sick."

"Yeah, but I'm better now."

"Great. Listen, the big game is tomorrow night Forks vs. Port Angles. I am starting and I was hoping that you would come watch me play. Then we're having a big bon-fire out at the clearing."

"Uh, that sounds great. I just have to check with my Aunt. Can I call you back tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to you then."

"Ok, bye."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey mom."

"Hey baby."

"I know you a probably mad at me for going off to Piper's house, but I just- I. I don't know."

"Well, why don't we start from the beginning." Edward walked in and handed them each a mug of hot chocolate.

"Well, I called Piper before we knew about her and offered to bring her homework over and to help her get caught up. Nothing weird happened while I was there and Liz is really, really nice. So, is Piper and I think she really needs a friend. She's starting to look really sick. I'm sorry I made you worry and didn't tell you and made you assume I was with Jacob."

"I'm sorry I over reacted. I just worry that something might happen to you and don't give me that look, when you're a parent, you'll understand. Please just let us know next time, so we can at least send some hidden wolf body guards."

"Mom- Seriously? Does this mean I am not grounded?"

Bella shook her head, "No you are not grounded."

"So… can go to the game with Seth and Ethan tomorrow night?"

Bella laugher, "Sometimes I think you get off entirely too easy. Yes you can go."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

I knocked on Liz's door, "Come in."

"Hey."

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure." she put down the book she was reading and patted on the bed next to her.

"Gavin called me earlier. They are having a big football game tomorrow and a bon fire. He was wondering if I would go. Can I?"

She thought for a few minutes, and looked at me. I tried the sad puppy face, "Don't give me that look. Ok, you can go, but take it easy. If you start feeling bad, I want you to come home. You need to take it easy."

"Ok, promise." I hugged her and headed to bed.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

I woke the next morning and realized I made it through the night without a nightmare. I lounged around the house and called Gavin to let him know I would be there tonight. When it game time to get ready for the game, Liz helped me pick out something fitting. Dark skinny jeans, a navy blue sweater and a yellow scarf to match the school colors. I pulled on my navy blue rain boots with yellow dots on them- I actually lucked out that they matched- and grabbed my cream pea coat.

"Ok, have fun and be safe."

"Ok, bye. Love you!"

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The football stadium was fill to the brim. I made my way up the stairs when the Malibu Barbies stopped me.

"Hey Piper! Do you want to sit with us?"

_Not really… _"Yeah, thank you."

"Oh my gosh, you look so skinny! What is your secret?"

"Um, I don't have one really. I've been sick and wasn't able to eat much."

"Ugh, I so totally need that virus. I've been eating salads for 3 weeks."

They dragged on talking about nothing even when the game started, I saw Gavin take the field, he look up and waived, _Holy cows, so cute! Why they heck did you freak out when he kissed you Piper. Maybe it was the flu? _

3 hours later we narrowly won the game. As I made my way down the stairs, I could see Gavin waiting at the bottom, shaking hands and fist pounding friends. "Piper, hey!"

"Hi. Great game."

"Thanks. Hey, so do you want to ride with me out to the bon-fire."

_Um, why am I getting creepy vibe from him right now? _"Yeah, that would be awesome."

He smiled, "Awesome. Give me 15 and I'll meet you right here."

"Ok." he ran toward the tunnel that leads to the locker rooms.

"Piper! Hey!" I looked up and saw Renesmee waiving at me. I waived back, she made he way down the stairs, Ethan and Seth following closely behind her.

"I didn't know you were coming to the game. You could have sat with us."

"Oh, that's ok. Gavin invited me."

"So are you guys dating?"

"Um, well we went on one date."

"Sorry, that was rude."

"It's ok. Are you going to the bon-fire?"

"Yeah, we are headed there now. You want to ride with us?

"Thanks, but I am going with Gavin."

"We'll see you there then."

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"Dude, we are crashing that bon-fire."

"Jake, I think you are being paranoid."

"I am not being paranoid Embry. I am being cautious. If what that witch ghost lady says is true, then there is a whole lot of bad brewing and I will not have Nes in the middle when that freak decides to attack."

"Alright, fine. Can I at least clean up and change?"

"What's wrong with what you have on?"

"I look like a homeless person in cut-offs. Besides, I gotta clean up for the ladies, you never know."

Jacob laughed, "Wait until I tell Quil that one."

"Shut up!"

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Well the bon-fire was a first for me, there were inebriated high schoolers everywhere and we had only been there for 30 minutes. _Some of these people must have started early. Ewww! They should get a room, no one really wants to see you swapping spit people!_

"Do you want a drink?"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Do you want a drink?" Gavin asked.

"Sure," Gavin left me sitting on his tailgate and came back a few minutes later with two red solo cups in hand.

"Thanks." I took a drink, _ok not beer or wine… what they heck is this?_

"What is this?"

"We call it River Rum. It is every rum possible mixed together with Blue Raspberry cool-aide. Do you like it?"

"It is interesting, that's for sure."

A few minutes later I was feeling a little dizzy and my vision was beginning to blur. Gavin put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I was starting to see double began blurring. Much not to my surprise, Gavin leaned in a kissed me, before I knew what I was doing it became a full blown make-out session and a bad one at that. _What am I doing? _

Gavin stood up and lead me toward the edge of the wood, we leaned up against the hood of an SUV, our lips still locked. His hands began wondering up my sweater, _Oh my god! What is happening! Push him away Piper!_

Our lips broke and he began kissing down my neck, I could barely get my words out. "Stop."

"Gavin. Stop"

"Shhh, it's ok baby. You want this." he continued to kiss my neck, I tried to push him away, but he pinned me against the SUV.

"Stop it Gavin. Please." _Freak out time! _I was seriously beginning to panic and did not have the strength to push him off of me.

"Listen Piper, you can be a bitch about this or you can go with it. Besides, you know you want it. They all do."

"Hey! Why don't you get away from her." I looked over to see Renesmee and a group of large guys. I recognized Seth, Ethan and her boyfriend Jacob, but not the other two.

"Mind your own business."

"Sorry, but she is my business, so why don't you go find one of your groupies who would be willing to go home with you." One of the guys I didn't know stepped forward. Gavin didn't back off.

"Last warning." a growl came from his chest. Gavin pushed me to the ground and stormed off. I struggled but couldn't get up, two hands reached for me and helped me too my feet. I looked up and meet warm brown eyes. I couldn't look away, everything felt like it would be ok and the hole in my heart felt filled. Then the blackness took over.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

EMBRY POV

"Hey! I can't believe you are actually crashing the bon fire!" Renesmee laughed and greeted us with a hug.

"Hey, don't look at us. It was all Jacob and his paranoia."

"I do not have paranoia. I just missed you babe."

We hung out, had a few beers and talked about the game. Ethan was talking about the final touchdown when I picked up on a slurring voice.

'_Gavin. Stop'_

"_Shhh, it's ok baby. You want this."_

"Shh, I'm picking something up." everyone quieted and I tried to tune in the voice over the noise.

'_Stop it Gavin. Please."_

"_Listen Piper-"_

Crap. I threw my cup down and headed in the direction, everyone following behind.

'_Hey! Why don't you get away from her.' _Piper was pinned against a SUV, trying to fight him off.

'_Mind your own business.' _Who did this dude think he was?

My next words surprised me, '_Sorry, but she is my business, so why don't you go find one of your groupies who would be willing to go home with you.' _He didn't back off, so I pushed a little more. _'Last warning.' _the growl came out unexpectedly, but rightfully so. Especially when he pushed her down, I helped her up. A small shock went through me, she was soft and smelled nice. I looked down into purple eyes, everything stopped- _Oh crap this is not happening._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting for an update... life had been, well life... full of twists and unexpected turns. Anyways, without further waiting, here is the next chapter...**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

I was in and out of consciousness, I got snap shots of people yelling my name and lights shinning into my eyes.

Everyone sounded like they were miles away, _What is going on? Am I really dying this time? Where are the nice brown eyes that made everything ok?_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Miss Donovan?"

"Yes." Liz jolted awake to see Dr. Cullen standing above her.

"I have Piper's tests. I thought you would want to know the results."

"Yes, of course." She rubbed her eyes and sat up straight in her seat.

"It seem that Piper was drugged. Now we-"

Liz cleared her throat, "Drugged? What are- are you sure?"

"I verified the results myself. The important thing is she is fine now and we can discuss all of those detail later. You can go in and see her now."

"Ok, um, Thank you."

_xxxxxxxxx_

EMBRY POV

"Embry! Calm down, everything is going to be fine."

"FINE! FINE! Nothing is going to be fine. I just imprinted on a witch! And one with a sign that say 'Kill Me' over her head! Not to mention she'll trade us in-"

"SHUT IT! Everyone, sit down. Ok, let's breath." Leah began waving her hands up and down.

"I don't think I can." I sat of the couch, head in hands. I had never felt some much panic in my life, well not since the first time I phased.

"Alright, everyone out- Well except for Embry." Leah opened the door and motioned with her hand.

"What! Why?" Seth whined.

"Because he needs a little space and I am way more qualified in matters of a struggling heart. And witch folklore."

No one moved, they just stared a Leah. "Now people."

The pack began shuffling out of the house for fear of Leah's wrath. She closed the door behind them and sat next to me on the couch. "Ok, the good news is you are just having a panic attack and it will subside. The bad news is imprinting on a witch is not like imprinting on a human. However, I have this awesomely huge book and some super ancient Quilette legends to help us out." She pulled out a small worn book.

"Why are you doing this Leah?"

"Doing what?"

"Helping me?"

"Because, I've felt the pain you feel and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Aunt Liz?" I woke up in a confused state. _What is going on? Where am I?_

"Hey sweetie. You ok, do you need the nurse?"

"Where am I? What happened?"

"Piper, You're in the hospital. You, uh-"

"Hi Piper. How are you feeling?" Dr. Cullen entered the room with my chart in hand.

"Uh, I'm not sure?" _What is going on?_

"Can you tell me the last thing you remember?" Dr. Cullen shinned the tiny flash light in my eyes.

"Um, I went to the football game. Then I was sitting next to Gavin talking." my head was pounding.

"Did you drink anything tonight Piper?" Dr. Cullen asked as he jotted down my vitals in the chart.

_Busted… big time. _"Uh, I uh."

"It's ok Piper, you can be honest."

_Oh gee thanks, be honest and get grounded for 10 years. Sure Dr. Cullen let me confess all of my deepest darkest secrets to you. _"I only had one and I didn't even finish it."

"Ok. You get some rest and I'll be back to check on you in a while." Dr. Cullen patted my arm and motioned for Aunt Liz to follow him into the hallway. _Great… what are they talking about? _

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"You have got some explaining to do." Edward said calmly as he sat down on the window seat next to Renesmee.

She wiped a few tears from her cheeks, "I know. I shouldn't have been drinking and I'm sorry. I guess I should also tell you this is not the first time either."

"We guessed that and we realize it is something teenagers do, but it doesn't make it ok. I know you might not think about this because you have Jacob and a nearly indestructible family, but what happened to Piper could have happened to you."

Renesmee shook her head and more tears began falling from her eyes, "I know and I feel terrible. I should have insisted she come with us, then maybe it wouldn't have happened. I should have trusted my instinct about Gavin."

"I know baby. The only thing that really matters is that everyone is ok now."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

I was out of the hospital Sunday afternoon and grounded for the next few years.

"I am beginning to think I should never let you out of the house again."

I didn't know how to respond to Liz, I was still in shock from the events of Friday night myself.

"I'm sorry about Gavin. I should have asked more questions."

"I don't think it was anything you could have helped Aunt Liz."

"I just- I just worry you know." I shook my head, "And I don't think I'll be allowing you to date until you turn 21."

_Awesome, I might as well become a nun. _"I know it might be a little early to ask since I just got out of the hospital and all. Not to mention I am grounded, but would it be ok if I went to the library Tuesday after school? I have that European History project to work on and I am behind."

My request got me one of those looks, "I'll think about it."

"Can we at least have some Broccoli Cheddar soup from café for dinner?" I gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Dine in or take out?"

"Take out."

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"How's he doing?" Sam asked, pulling up a stool next to Leah.

"He's in a lot of pain, which is mostly self inflicting. I drove him home, told him to get some rest and we'd all talk about the next steps tomorrow."

"Are you ever going to explain to us what this means and what we do about it?"

"Yep."

"When?"

"Don't know."

"Oh, come on!"

"Relax, I already called everyone they should be-"

"Walking in the door. Hey sis." Seth kissed Leah on the cheek and grabbed a muffin from the plate Emily sat down on the counter. "I brought the Cullen's. Carlisle has something interesting."

"Might as well make it a family affair. Hey sis." Ethan walked in right behind Seth and hugged Leah.

Everyone began piling into Sam and Emily's cabin, filling up couches and counter space, "Well let's hear it." Paul said before cramming a muffin into his mouth.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Piper! Wake up Piper." I heard his voice in my head and tried to shut it out. "I can bring them back Piper. I can bring your parents back, but I need your help." He had my attention now. "Just follow the bird and you will find me." I felt the flapping of wings across my face. I climbed out of bed and followed it. Over logs, under low branches and climbing over a few bolder patches. Before I knew it I something heavy was laying on top of me and I felt an excruciating pain in my left arm._

My eyes fluttered open, when I looked up I met brown eyes. _Those brown eyes._

"Wha-"

"Embry!" another voice rang out from the trees and seconds later another guy appeared. I had never seem him before.

"Get Carlisle."

He hulled me to my feet and tried to pull me toward the house, but I couldn't move.

"_Piper!" _I broke from Embry's grip and began walking toward the tree line. Embry grabbed me again. _"Listen to me Piper, tell him to let go. He's trying to stop you from getting to your mother and father Piper."_

"Let go of me." my voice sounded angry and electricity jolted through my body, forcing Embry to let go. I got to the tree line, I could hear the growls and felt earth tremble beneath my feet.

"Piper!" Embry grabbed me again and pulling me toward the house. I looked at him, my heart began beating faster. _Trust him Piper, trust him _and I did. When I snapped out of my daze, we were entering the kitchen.

I could hear Aunt Liz rushing down the stairs, seconds later she was in the kitchen, "What the!"

"Don't worry, I've got her."

"Don't worry! My niece is being drug into my house at- I don't even know what time!" She looked around, "At 2 o'clock in the morning by some guy who I don't even know! Who are you?"

"Liz, it's ok." Dr. Carlisle walked through the back door, "This is Embry, he is a friend of mine and he is trying to help. This is my wife Esme." Esme Cullen followed closely behind Dr. Cullen, she was one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my life, something was weird with these Cullen's- they are way to pretty.

"Hi Liz, why don't we go into the living room and wait for Carlisle to look at Piper."

"Uh, ok?" Liz followed Emse into our living room, she was white as a sheet and possibly suffering from shock.

Carlisle looked at my arm- which he said was probably broken. He put it into a split until we could go to the hosptial. _Wow, these small town doctor's were pretty handy. _

"Piper. I need you to tell me what happened?"

_Yeah right! So you can officially write the paper that locks me in a crazy house _"Uh, I, uh."

"It's ok Piper. I need you to focus and tell me exactly what happened."

_Oh sure, Dr. Cullen let me just do that._

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"We know." Embry stood with his arms crossed and face set.

"Know what?" _What the hell? They know I am a crazy person? What did they know?_

"I had a nice chat with your Grandma Adeline the other day." his voice came out harsh. _Oh crap. This couldn't be good. _

"Embry." Carlisle seemed as if he was warning them.

"Uh, I, wha- uh…" the room began spinning, _Can't breath, oh crap I can't breath and then everything went black._

"Piper? Can you hear me Piper?" Dr. Carlisle was leaned over me, I was on the kitchen floor.

"What happened?"

"We exposed you and you fainted." I heard Embry's voice from across the kitchen, which earned him a stern look from Dr. Cullen.

Tears began pouring from my eyes, "I didn't know, I only found out Thursday! I don't want to be, I didn't hurt anyone! I don't know anything, only just what Addy showed me in the book to make her solid! Please don't tell my Aunt Liz, I don't want anything bad to happened to her!"

"Ok, ok. How about this, we are going to take you to the hospital and get that arm x-rayed. Then we'll sit down and talk about everything?"

I couldn't answer, I was too terrified.

"There is no need for you to be scared Piper, we're not here to hurt you. We want to help you, because there is someone or something out there and we think it is dangerous. We need your help to find it before it hurts someone." Dr. Cullen helped me off the floor.

_Trust them Piper, _"Ok." I wiped tears from my face.


	11. Chapter 11

EMBRY POV

"Hey Mom."

"Hey baby. Are you hungry? I made some chili."

"Yeah." I flopped into a kitchen chair and looked around our small house, I felt like something was missing.

"Is everything ok?" Mom sat down next to me with our chili.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just really tired."

"Ok. Well if you want to talk, you know I'm here."

We sat in silence and made a little small talk, she cleaned up the dishes and headed to work. I headed to my bedroom to get some sleep like Leah told me.

I dreamed of Piper. Her sapphire blue eyes lock in mine, and jet black hair blowing in the wind. We were in the forest, she was barefoot and wearing a white sundress.

'_Embry, help me. Please.' She spoke softly. Then I felt it. The hole that was her heart. _I jolted awake, filled with anger. _I need to go for a run. _The cold night air felt good on my skin, I crammed my cargo shorts into the pouch and began running. Before long I could hear Quil and Collin in my head.

'Hey boys. How'd the meeting go?'

'I thought I told you to go home and rest.' Leah had now joined us.

'Yeah well, try sleeping when you keep dreaming about a hot, evil witch imprint who keeps asking you to help her.'

'Well, the good news is at least she's hot.'

'Not helping Paul.'

'Yeah, she looks like a love child between Megan Fox and that Victoria's secret model, Miranda something-'

'Uh, Collin. Seriously, let's not go there.'

'My bad Leah.'

'So can we go back to the meeting.'

'Well,' Leah began, 'Carlisle informed us that who ever drugged Piper, didn't use any street drugs. Then we talked about the whole imprinting on a magical being-'

'Then we decided we are going to confront Piper and figure out what the hell is going on, because who ever this hunter guy is, he is getting closer and closer to the Cullen house and the rez.'

'What!' I stopped dead in my tracks and so did everyone else. It only took that instant of silence to hear him yelling for her, _'Piper!' _That's all I needed, I took off running as fast as I could.

'Embry!' Quil yelled and followed after me.

'We'll get the others!' Leah shouted.

I don't think I had ever run that fast. I was getting closer to town, closer to Piper. I saw her start walking into the woods and I could hear him calling for her. Then I smelled him, he was coming for her. I did the only thing I could think of… I jumped and phased into human form, tackling Piper to the ground. Her eyes flew open and I looked down into her sapphire eyes.

"Wha-"

"Embry!" Quil yelled from behind me.

"Get Carlisle."

I hulled Piper to her feet and tried to pull her toward the house, but she didn't move.

"_Piper!" _she broke my grip and began walking toward the tree line. I grabbed her again. _"Listen to me Piper, tell him to let go. He's trying to stop you from getting to your mother and father Piper."_

"Let go of me." her voice sounded angry and electricity jolted through her body, forcing me to let go. She got to the tree line, the rest of the pack we close, I could feel them.

"Piper!" I grabbed her again and pulled her toward the house. She looked at me, my heart began beating faster and I felt the whole in her chest begin to fill.

When we entered the kitchen, I could hear someone rushing down the stairs, seconds later a woman appeared in the kitchen, "What the!"

"Don't worry, I've got her."

"Don't worry! My niece is being drug into my house at- I don't even know what time!" She looked around, "At 2 o'clock in the morning by some guy who I don't even know! Who are you?"

"Liz, it's ok." Dr. Carlisle walked through the back door, "This is Embry, he is a friend of mine and he is trying to help. This is my wife Esme." Esme Cullen followed closely behind Dr. Cullen.

"Hi Liz, why don't we go into the living room and wait for Carlisle to look at Piper."

"Uh, ok?"

"Piper. I need you to tell me what happened." Carlisle told her while putting the finishing touches on her splint.

"Uh, I, uh." she looked scared. My emotions began rushing around.

"It's ok Piper. I need you to focus and tell me exactly what happened."

"I'm not sure what you mean." I couldn't help it, my anger just flared up.

"We know." It came out a little harsher than I intended.

"Know what?" _Ok, now she is hiding something._

"I had a nice chat with your Grandma Adeline the other day."

"Embry." Carlisle said as if he was warning me.

"Uh, I, wha- uh…" she began stuttering then fainted.

"Piper? Can you hear me Piper?" Carlisle was bent over her.

"What happened?"

"We exposed you and you fainted." I said in an even harsher tone.

Tears began pouring from her eyes, "I didn't know, I only found out Thursday! I don't want to be, I didn't hurt anyone! I don't know anything, only just what Addy showed me in the book to make her solid! Please don't tell my Aunt Liz, I don't want anything bad to happened to her!"

"Ok, ok. How about this, we are going to take you to the hospital and get that arm x-rayed. Then we'll sit down and talk about everything?" Carlisle helped her up from the floor. My heart started beating faster again, _Ugh! Why is this happening to me?_

"There is no need for you to be scared Piper, we're not here to hurt you. We want to help you, because there is someone or something out there and we think it is dangerous. We need your help to find it before it hurts someone."

"Ok." she wiped tears from her face. _I wish I could be the one wiping her tears away._

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was about 5 o'clock in the morning when we got to Dr. Cullen's house. The drive way was lined with cars and I could see more that enough people moving in the house. I couldn't stop shaking or crying and Aunt Liz hadn't spoken a word since Esme told her I was a witch. _I can't wait to get this meeting over with, If it even was a meeting. For we know Aunt Liz and I could be walking into a movie like Wrong Turn or the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. _

"We're not going to kill you." Embry said from the front seat. Liz jumped and I looked at him like he had two heads.

"What?"

"You said for all you knew you could be walking into a movie like Wrong Turn or the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. We are no-"

"I never said that." _what the hell! What is going on?_

"Yes you did I heard you." he turned around to look at me.

"No I didn't!" I didn't mean to shout but I did.

"Seriously! I heard you are clear as day-"

"I didn't say it! I thought it!" The car became eerily silent, "I thought it." It came out as a whisper. No one said a word as we climbed out of the car and made our way into the house.

It was one of the most beautiful houses I had ever seen, if I wouldn't have been so terrified I would have let my eyes wonder around more.

"Hey Piper!" Renesmee waived and ran forward to hug me.

"Hi." my throat became dry and I felt like I wouldn't be able to get my words out.

"I'll get you some water and a snack, you look pale. Oh, and you can sit next to me and Eth-"

"Nes-" Jacob stepped toward her, she gave him a look and he stopped.

"You can sit next to me and Ethan, over there. I'll be right back with your water." she pointed to Ethan, who slid over to make room for me, then disappeared.

"Please have a seat Liz." Esme motioned for Aunt Liz to sit in a chair near the fire place. We all sat in silence, everyone eyeing me.

"So, when do you think you'll be back to school?" Ethan asked.

"Ummm, I'm, I'm not sure."

"Hopefully you'll be back next week. The Junior class meeting is next Thursday and we are voting on the Junior summer trip. It's between New York and San Francisco. Nes and I are voting for New Yor-"

"Can we cut the crap. I would like to get this show on the road."

"Embry!" Renesmee scolded him as she returned with 2 fruit plates and 3 bottles of water. She handed the smaller plate and a water to Liz, then set the rest in front of us on the coffee table.

"Look, I'm sorry, but some of us would like to know what the hell is going on and why they hell this evil bit-"

"Embry!" Jacob was the one yelling this time.

"No! Tell me Piper! Tell me who this guy is and what he wants with you-"

"I don't know!" tears poured out of my eyes, I couldn't take it anymore, I was emotionally exhausted. "I don't know ok. You all seem to be the ones with the answers!"

"Stop it! All of you!" Liz stood up from her chair, "Just stop it. Can some one please tell me what the hell is going on."

"I believe I can help shed a little light on that subject." Addy stepped from the fire place into the living room.

"Who are you?" Liz whirled around

"I take it you must be Elizabeth Donovan. I'm Adeline La Porte, Piper's Great-Grandmother and for the record I'm what you all call a ghost, but I prefer to be called a spirit. Shall we get started? How about with Leah."

I was glad to see Addy, she had this air about her that made you think everything would get worked out.

"Well now, don't just everyone talk at once. Slide over there Ethan, I think I might sit by Piper." Addy took a seat next to me, "Well Leah, what do you say about our hunter friend?"

Note: Sorry for taking so long to update! Life has been well life! I hope you enjoy, the end, I feel, is near L


	12. Chapter 12

"Based on the research I found, the hunter is just that, a hunter. He hunts, vampires, werewolves, fae- meaning little magical people and witches. The knife we have is nothing special- well to us anyways. The knives are made and blessed by elder hunters then passed down from generation to generation, so he's probably a little pissed that he lost it. They mainly used them to cut the heart out of the things they hunts, with the exception of a vampire."

Silence filled the room.

"That's all you have?"

"No you idiot, I walked right up to him and said 'Hi, I'm Leah, one of the local werewolves. Let me take you on a tour and introduce you to the local paranormal community. Oh, by the way tell me all your deepest thoughts and family history.' Yes, that's all I have! You try interpreting a bunch of crazy ancient symbols an-"

"Leah." Sam spoke softly.

"Sorry."

"I don't think we're any closer to figuring out why he wants Piper." Seth said calmly.

Silence again.

"Now, this is where I come in." Addy put her arm around me and gave me a reassuring hug. "I had a wonderful visit the other day from three of you boys and I believe we covered a little ground on this subject matter."

'_Can I help you boys?'_

_They whirled around to see a woman standing behind them, Jacob immediately tried to phase._

'_I'm afraid that won't work in here. There is no need to worry, I'm not a threat, just a spirit. Why don't you all come down stairs and have a coke. We can chat as to why you broke into my home.'_

_A calm feeling filled the air and the boys hesitantly following the woman down stairs._

'_We didn't really break in. We though it was abandon. Besides we though it was weird Piper Donovan was in here an-"_

"_Quil! Seriously!" Jacob looked irritated and mad._

"_Alright, just calm down. If I was going to kill you or harm you I would have done it while you had your backs to me. Have a seat, I'll grab you some cokes." Addy moved around the kitchen grabbing some cokes and glasses of ice._

"_I see you know my Granddaughter Piper. Do you go to school with her?"_

"_Uh, not exactly. You're Piper's Grandmother?" Jacob took one of the glasses from her._

"_That I am."_

"_What are you? What is she?" Embry asked, there was a bit of icy edge in his voice._

"_Ahh, I see she has an effect on you. We are witches and I am guessing the first you have ever encountered by the tone and demeanor you have."_

_They looked at her a little embarrassed._

"_No worries, you are not the first and won't be the last."_

"_Can we cut through-" _

"_Embry!" Quil reprimanded him_

"_I'm sorry, but I for one would like to figure out what the hell is going on and who this freak is in our woods, so I can stop running to HER rescue." he crossed his arms and looked to Addy._

_Addy rose from her chair and began pacing back and forth. "So, He's finally returned."_

"_Who? Who has returned?"_

"_The Hunter." she looked saddened _

"_I'm sorry… uh."_

"_Addy."_

"_Addy, can you please elaborate a little more, because time is wasting away and we would really like to stop who ever this man is from killing whoever."_

"_When I was 16, The Hunter tried to reap my mother's powers and killed her."_

"_Why?"_

"_That I can't answer. However, He failed to reap my mother powers. She bleed to death before he complete whatever process he was using. He nearly killed me, when he realized it was useless, I hadn't received my powers yet." She was looking out the window above the kitchen sink._

"_I lived the rest of my life in fear that he would come from me one day- he never did. On my death bed I gave my powers to my daughter, knowing that one day, he would come for her. I though giving my powers to her would help her kill him. Sadly, she never stood a chance, and when he did come for her, he took Piper's father as well."_

"_So why your family and why Piper? What's so special about any of you?"_

"_Our family line is one of the oldest and it is very strong. A lot of dark witches and magical things would like to assume it for their own reasons and use. I'm guessing her mother new she would die and chose to give our powers to Piper; making Piper a witch for history book. That's why you can feel her and why your emotions are on the defense about her. You've never met a witch- not to mention a very powerful one- and your magic is threatened because you don't know hers." _

"You are telling me this, this- thing wants Piper dead so he can have her power!" Liz had stood up now and was yelling at Addy. "You have got to be kidding me! Is this a joke because it's not funny!"

"It's going to be ok, we're going to get this sorted out." Esme tried to guide her back to her seat.

"Don't touch me! Piper, let's go. I've had enough with this freak show!" She stormed toward the door, but was blocked by Jacob. "Get out of my way!"

"Aunt Liz, please." my words almost didn't come out. She was still trying to push Jacob out of her way. "Please Aunt Liz, I don't want to die." the words came chocking out and the tears began pouring again. I made my way to her.

"I don't want to die." She looked at me and began shaking her head. She grabbed me and held on like it was the last time she would see me.

"Ok. Ok. What can we do?"

"Everyone looked at Addy."

"I'm afraid I don't know that. I can begin training her, but time is running short. The spirit world is giving me 48 hours, then I'll be pulled back. As far as killing him, anyone's guess is as good as mine."

"Well, I can tell this is going to end well." sarcasm oozed from Leah's voice as she propped her head up on her hand.

**** EMBRY POV****

"You know you are going to have to talk to her sometime dude."

"I know."

"Why don't you ask her out or something?"

"And where do you suggest I ask her to go Quil?" I was seriously getting agitated with and everyone else around me. I wished one of two things would happen, Piper Donovan would die so I wouldn't have to accept this imprint and move on with my life or I could grab her and ki-

"Earth to Embry!"

"Huh, sorry Leah"

"Look, it's 5am. Why don't you get out and get some food, sleep for a bit then come back."

"No, I'm good."

"Embry. Do it. Before you do or day something you're going to regret."

I grabbed some food and the dinner and ran home to sleep away my frustrations. To bad that did not work. I dreamed of her, her deep sapphire eyes and soft skin. I wanted to run my fingers through her hair and hold her close like that night that idiot drugged her.

We finally stopped about 6am, I was spent and ready to sleep.

"Hey." Renesmee walked into the guest room we had been working in with some fresh pumpkin muffins that Liz had made. "Hungry?"

"Yeah." I grabbed a muffin a sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm going to check on Liz and leave you girls to have breakfast." Addy floated out of the room and left us in silence.

"How are you doing?" Renesmee asked after a few minutes.

"I don't even know. I feel like I am living in this ridiculous movie and some crazy director and his team of writers are playing me like a puppet. I mean this crap does not happen in the real world. We a literally living a fantasy story with some half stolen story line."

"Like The Covenant, his father 'willed' him powers to defeat the crazy kid who wanted to steal them?"

"Yep. Or how about Underworld- the vampire and werewolf love story."

"Total. Or your typical witch hunt story line."

"Maybe we should call SyFy, they would totally sign this shit."

"I'm glad your making some fun of this. I am also glad we have become friends, it's nice to know there is someone- besides my family- that I can talk to about being a freak."

"So you don't really hate me like everyone else?"

"Nope. And the only person who might hate you is Embry, but even then it's just a sick twisted sort of love."

"Love?"

"Nes." Jacob was in the door way, not looking to happy with Embry right behind him looking quite pissed off.

"Ok, well Piper we can talk about this later." she hugged me and left the room dragging Jacob behind her.

"We need to have a serious conversation." Embry stepped in a closed the door behind him.

Note: Ok, I feel like the chapter is a little cheesy and is not really my favorite, but I hope you enjoyed it… Just a little bit!


	13. Chapter 13

"Alright. There's no easy way to say this. I imprinted on you. I know you don't know what that is, so here's the short version. For some freakish reason you are my complete other half and if you don't accept to be that other half, then I will live the rest of my life stalking you in misery."

_WHAT!_ It felt like a huge metal sky scraper had landed on my chest.

"I, I, I- don't know what you're saying."

"It's like Klaus & Tyler on the Vampire Diaries! Well not just like them, bu-"

"Nes!" Embry looked at the closed door.

"Sorry! I was just trying to he-"

"Oh come on! Can I have five minutes! Just five minutes to exp-"

"No you can't!" the door flew open, "You are sucking up this explanation. Do you think Piper's going to leap into your arms when you're talking about stalking her in misery?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't have the love-y dove-y words to explain myself like Romeo in there."

"Watch it!" Jacob yelled up the stairs.

"I'm trying the best I can! Does anyone else have any better ideas! Because I would really like to know, how exactly you tell a witch, who is about to be slaughtered by some maniac, that if she doesn't accept your undying love for her it might be the end of you! And on top of that if she does die it will still nearly be the end of you!" Embry was scream and flailing his arms around, his words were barely registering.

Silence filled the house

"Anyone!"

"Well, I think you covered it all. Great job Romeo." Leah appeared in the doorway next to Renesmee.

"Go away." his tone was pure ice as he slammed the door shut.

**** EMBRY POV *****

_Great going genius, that was a sure way to win her over._

I was going crazy, officially crazy. If Piper didn't die or say yes to the imprint within the next 24 hours, my mother was going to have to commit me. I paced around the room for a few minutes with my head in my hands.

She cleared her throat, "C-C- Can you please stop pacing."

I looked at her, tears were starting to pour out of her eyes, which made me feel even crappier. _Damn her for being such a damsel in distress._

"I'm not trying to be a damsel in distress! I just wanted to move on with my life and try to be normal! I never asked for some psycho to kill my parents so I could live my life in depression. I never asked for any of this and honestly if we're all being so frank, I really wish someone would put me out of my misery!"

I was speechless, standing there watching her cry and shake. For once, I felt myself put aside what I felt and was solely concerned about fixing this mess and making her happy. I tried to find the words to say, but they weren't there. I tired to make my body move, but before I could take the first step toward her, the door burst open and Liz came running in.

"Piper, sweetheart. It's going to be ok. You're going to be ok." she ran to her side and hugged her.

I didn't know what else to do or say, so I left Liz to do the one thing I wanted to do more than anything, hold her and take all of her fears away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Piper, look at me." I wiped my eyes and looked at her. "Everything is going to be fine. We're going to figure this out and when we do, you are going to live a long and happy life."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I do. Come on, let's go home, you can take a hot bath, get some rest and we'll come back in a few hours." she pulled me closer and stroked my hair.

"Ok."

It didn't take much convincing for everyone to be ok with letting us return home for awhile. However, we were stuck with Seth and Quil as 'lookouts'.

_Lookouts my ass, more like prison guards._

"I started some bath water for you. Do you want me to make you anything to eat?"

"No, thanks."

"I'll be in my room if you need anything."

I nodded and she left me to be in silence. The bath was nice and hot and something I really needed, but like all nice things in my recent life- it was short lived. I climbed out when the water started to chill, dried off and wrapped the fluffy yellow towel around me. I walked to my dresser and searched for some pajamas.

_Ah-ha! I've been looking for these! _I pulled out a short hot pink pair of Victoria's Secret sleep shorts and the grey, v-neck slouch tee that went with them and threw them on the bed. _And I need underwear, _opening the top drawer I pulled out a pair of underwear. _Oh, maybe I should put on a bra… yeah, we'll go with the bra- it never hurts to have an extra layer of protection. Especially with the situation at hand._

I threw on the clothing and went down stairs for a glass of water. Seth and Quil were sitting on the living room couch watching Law & Order.

"Do you guys need anything?"

"Uh no we're good, thanks." Seth smiled at me a returned to watching TV. I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, 8am- I'd been up for over 24 hours. It took me a few minutes to make it back up the stairs due to exhaustion. When I made it to my bedroom and climbed into bed, I was out before my head hit the pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Hush now, go to sleep my sweet baby,_

_The moon keeps watch, as you dream _

_Of peace._

_Hush now, go to sleep my sweet baby,_

_The moon keeps watch, as you dream_

_Of a far off land._

'_Piper! Wake up Piper! Your mother is here, she wants to see you.' His voice rang out loud and clear from the forest. I climb out of bed, like I was a puppet on strings. I descended down the stairs, walked through the kitchen and out the back door._

_I felt the pull getting stronger, as a entered the forest. I climbed over rocks and fallen trees, pushed branches out of my way. It was like none of it existed or even mattered. I couldn't feel the freezing cold of the night air. _

'_You're almost there Piper, just a bit further.' I continued on until I reached a clearing with an old log cabin. There was a large fire burning out front, next to it a wooded table, with my mother standing next to it._

'_Mom?' she smiled and I moved toward her._

'_Oh, my dear Piper. You were to easy to trick, it's almost comical actually.' the welcoming face of my mother faded and in her place stood an old, burly looking mad. His face was severally scared and he smelled like stale cigar smoke._

I was snapped back to reality. _Run! _My feet wouldn't move, I turned and started to lung forward, but he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back.

"Now, now Piper. Don't you want to stick around? Our funs only just begun." he smiled a mouth full of yellowed teeth and laughed. I felt like I was going to be sick.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Liz tossed and turned then finally decided she couldn't stay in bed any longer. She sat up and looked at the alarm clock.

"9 pm? I slept like a rock." she climbed out of bed and made her way to check on Piper. The bed was empty when she opened the door.

"Pip? Are you awake in here?" there was no response. She made her way down the stairs to find Paul and Jared where Seth and Quil had been when she went to bed.

"Is Piper down here?"

They turned to look at her, questioning.

"No." Jared responded.

Liz began to look panicked and ran back up the stairs to Piper's room. "Piper! Piper, where are you!"

Silence.

Jared and Paul jumped to their feet and met her at the top of the stairs, "She's gone."

xxxxxxxxxx

"How does she just disappear and you two not know a thing!" Sam was furious.

"We don't know Sam. She was there when Jared and I arrived, Seth and I checked before him and Quil left. We followed her sent to the edge of the woods and then it disappears."

"So what do we do now?" Quil asked.

"We go in after her."

"Embry, we can't just walk into the woods with no further direction. She'll be dead months before we even reach her."

"I'm not just going to sit around here and wait Sam. Any start is better than just standing here talking about it."

"Embry's right. We can split up into teams and begin combing through the area." Jacob said, backing up his best friend.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance." Addy said stepping out of the fire place.

xxxxxxxxx

When I woke up again, I was tied to the table next to the fire. My head was pounding and my arm was bleeding.

"Good morning little sunshine. You've been out for a while, but I'm not complaining. You've made this whole process quite easy I must say. In just another hour, I'll have sucked all of the power out of you and will have gutted you like a fish." he laughed again and walk up to the side of the table. He pulled a knife out and began running it down my non bleeding arm.

I began squirming, trying to get away from him. "Now, now Piper. Hold still, no need to make it hurt more than it will." the dull knife dug into my skin, I screamed as pain ripped through me.

xxxxxxxxxx

'_AHHHHH!' _

Embry dropped to his knees, holding his head in his hands. The screaming in his head lasted for a second, but left a burning pain in his arm in it's place.

"Embry!" Jacob and Quil ran to help him up.

"I know where she is," he was gasping for air, "The old cabin, in the bluffs."


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Hello again! I hope you will enjoy another update… The next chapter will be the final so please let me know your thoughts! So here we go… chapter 14!

xxxxxxxxx

I was in pain, I was terrified and I was hoping to die quickly. In between my consciousness I could hear him speaking in another language, like he was chanting. I tried to wriggle around and see if the bindings had loosened any.

"Now, now Piper, there's no use in trying to get away my dear. You're still going to die." His rough hand stroked my face, "Such a pity. You're so beautiful and it's been such a long time." he placed his knife under the hem of my shirt and began cutting it. His sickening laugh echoed through the forest. Something began hissing, "Ahh, it's almost complete." to my relief he left me to lie there in my terror.

_Please hurry Aunt Liz, please hurry._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, everyone! Remember when we get to the cabin stay back and well hidden in the woods. Based on the information Addy gathered from the other side; he'll be using several old artifacts to create some type of protective walls. We need to try and find these artifacts before getting to Piper- we don't know what will happen when we cross those lines." Carlisle looked at everyone standing in the garage.

"What if we can't find the artifacts?" Quil asked quietly.

"We're going to pray Addy can break down the barrier enough for us to enter, grab Piper and get out."

"Then what? We run away and hope he doesn't chase us?" Leah asked as she finished tying her shoe laces.

"If we can't kill him there, we need to meet back here and regroup. Then we'll go from there, I know that's not the best plan, and we're really taking some big risks-"

"But it's better than this guy being more powerful than we know and killing us. I'm in- so let's go." Embry looked around the room. No one spoke, they just nodded. Most of them knew what it was like to love someone so much, you would recklessly risk everything and everyone around you to save that one person who held you to the earth.

"Ok, Let's go." Leah said walking out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Hush now, go to sleep my sweet baby,_

_The moon keeps watch, as you dream _

_Of peace._

_Hush now, go to sleep my sweet baby,_

_The moon keeps watch, as you dream_

_Of a far off land._

"_Mom?"_

"_Piper. Wake up sweetheart, your going to be late for class."_

"_Class? What are you talking about?"_

"_Come on sleepy head, I've made some breakfast to help you wake up. I hope you and Josie didn't stay out to late last night. Anyways, here is your leo, now hurry up and get dressed or we're going to be late." she tossed the leo to me with a smile, then closed the door behind her._

_I climbed out of bed to follow her, but when I opened the door the bedroom faded away and I was faced with reality- 'Oh my god! I'm dead!' _

_A few yards in front of me, my body was lying on the wooden table while the hunter continued chanting over the fire. I could see red lines creating a fence around the cabin area, they were humming with magic drawing me to them. My hand reached out to touch them-_

"_Piper." she called my name softly, I turned around she was standing there, tears beginning to well in her eyes._

"_Mom." it was her this time, the real her._

"_Yeah." she rushed to me and hugged me tightly. I started sobbing, as much as I missed her, I wish I didn't have to see her again due to my death._

"_I miss you so much Piper and I'm so proud of you." she held my face and began wiping my tears. There was so much I wanted to say, but I couldn't get the words out._

"_Listen to me Piper. We don't have a lot of time-"_

"_But I'm dead, we have all the time-"_

"_No baby. You're not dead- not yet. That's why I'm here. There is a barrier running around the cabin, I know you can see it. You have to break the barrier-"_

"_How?"_

"_You have to find the glass compass he has buried somewhere along the barrier. You have to dig it up and break it."_

"_Then what?"_

"_I love you baby and know whatever happens daddy and I are always with you."_

_She disappeared, "Mom!? Mom!? Please come back! I don't know what I'm doing and I'm really scared!" I dropped to my knees and sobbed. How the hell do I dig up and break a glass compass before I bleed to death?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Embry POV

We approached the cabin quietly, keeping our distance and staying well hidden amongst the tress.

I could see her, tied to a wooden table- bleeding, body- nearly lifeless. He closed the book he had been chanting from and went to stand next to her. I felt the anger rising deep within me, I felt the need to rip him from limb to limb.

"Oh, sweet Piper." Addy covered her mouth with her hand.

"Embry. Not now" Alice touched my arm, breaking my thoughts.

"Alright, we're going to break up. Don't get to close. We can't see the barrier so we're going to have to look for fresh turned soil, marking where something may be buried. Embry, when we get past the barrier, you grab Piper and head for the house. We'll let the wolves handle the hunter. Everyone clear?"

We all nodded at Carlisle and began spreading out along the tree line and I made my way closer to where Piper was lying on the table. Anger began filling me once again as I watched him begin cutting her clothes off. _'Breath Embry, Breath. Don't blow it, he could kill her before you get a chance to kill him.' _My body began to shake as rage fueled through my body. My claws dug into the earth as my knees bent. I was ready to leap and rip his throat out when I heard the sniffling- her sniffling.

I turned my head and saw her along side of the cabin, frantically digging in the dirt with her hands.

'Piper?'

xxxxxxxxxx

'_Where is it… come on you stupid compass.' I wiped away more tears, smearing dirt on my face and continued digging in the dirt._

'_Piper?'_

_I looked up and saw Embry peering through the trees closest to me._

'_Embry. Don't come any closer, you'll hit the wall he put up.'_

'_You can see it?'_

'_Yeah. What are you doing here?"_

'_Seriously? I came to save you.'_

'_Why. I'm already dead. And I thought you hated me.' I looked back at my body, the hunter had stripped me of my t-shirt and jeans and was raking his rough dirty hands across my body. I wanted to be sick._

'_All of that is really debatable right now. Look, we need to find the artifacts that are creating this wall so we can stop him and save you.'_

'_Um, well, I saw my mom and she said I need to find a glass compass. He buried it to create the barrier and I need to dig it up and break it. But I can't find it Embry, I can't find it!' I began sobbing again_

'_Ok, that's good, that's good Piper. We'll all look for it ok?'_

_I nodded my head, 'Embry, I don't know how much longer I can look. I'm not feeling very well.'_

'_You're doing great Piper, just hang in there ok? I'll be right back, keep looking.'_

_My arms felt heavy and I was finding it difficult to concentrate. My eye sight was growing blurry and I had no focus._

_I wiped my tears again and looked back at my body. I felt sick, he had climbed on top of me and was kissing my neck. I couldn't watch, I just prayed someone would kill him before he violated my corpse. I turned my attention to where I had been digging when I caught something out of the corner of my eye. The barrier was glowing orange in one part, not red. _

'_The compass!' I tried to get up and move, but my body just staggered and I wound up slumped next to the cabin._

'_Embry!' I called for him._

'Piper? What is it? What's wrong?'

'_I found the compass, you'll have to dig it up. Walk toward that fallen pine tree… now take a few steps to your left. Stop- It's right there.' I tried to watch and see if he found it, but I could barely keep my eye lids open. I heard Embry howl when I couldn't fight anymore and I fell into darkness._

xxxxxxxxxxx

Embry POV

I dropped and began digging the earth away with my paws. After a few swipes, I hit something- the compass Piper was looking for. I howled and bit down on it, shattering it into several pieces. A gust of wind blew through the forest and the hunter jumped off of Piper.

'No! Nooooo!' He pulled out a knife and ran towards me. Jacob and Quil were quicker though, they leapt and grabbed his limbs. I could hear him screaming as I ran to Piper.

'Piper!' she didn't respond.

'Piper! Wake up Piper!' -nothing. Her skin was like ice and I couldn't hear of feel a pulse. Carlisle, ripped the bindings and scooped her up.

"We have to get her to the house now! Leave them to take care of him. Edward!" he began running, Edward and I closely behind him.

When we reached the house, they took her to the hospital like room connected to Carlisle's office. "We have to hurry Edward, we're losing her. Embry- wait in my office, you can't help her now."

I did has he said, what else was I suppose to do?

"What's going on? Did you find Piper?" Liz bumped into me as I was walking into Carlisle's office.

"We found her. She's really weak, they're working on her." I steered her into Carlisle's office where we sat in silence.

The minutes fell to hours as they worked on her. They watched her around the clock, trying to keep her stable and alive. On day three they had no choice but to move her to ICU in Forks Hospital, where even Carlisle questioned if she would make it. Her pulse stayed weak and she remained on breathing tubes.

I sat there, everyday with Liz, questioning if things had been different. If I hadn't tried to reject her as my imprint, would we be working it out? Would we be enjoying a day at the beach like Paul and Kim are today? Would she be snuggling up to me tonight at the beach bon fire? There were so many what ifs and regrets, I wanted to pull my hair out and be put out of my misery.

"Embry." Carlisle opened the door to the waiting room, "I think you should see her now. Liz said it was ok." His words cut right through my hope, I prayed it wasn't time to let her go.

When I walked into her room, she still laid there lifeless, the machines around her beeping and showing no improved status.

Liz looked at me and wiped her tears, then left the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Piper and me alone. I sat down next to her and held her ice cold hand- there was no shock like the other times we touched. "I'm so sorry Piper." tears began to fill my eyes, "I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to know you and love you. But I want that chance Piper- please give me that chance."

I didn't receive a response, so I gave her hand a squeeze and kissed her forehead- I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye.


	15. Chapter 15

Note: Well here it is… sadly, the last chapter!

xxxxxxxxx

Later that night Piper flat lined. The doctors rushed to her bedside and there was nothing I could do. Of all the love stories in the world that made it through, ours would not be one. All of the fighting and torture Edward and Bella went through to reap happiness. For the torment Jacob went through on Bella and for Renesmee- and they now live happily ever after. I began pacing back and forth waiting for Carlisle to tell me the time they called her death.

"Liz, Embry." Carlisle came into the waiting room. "She's responding."

"What!?" Liz screamed.

I stopped pacing and looked to Carlisle in shock, "We shocked her one last time and she began responding- stronger than before. Her pulse it at a strong steady pace and she's breathing on her own. She's sleeping and we're going to keep a close eye on her, but the signs are hopeful."

I actually hugged Liz I was so happy.

"They are finishing getting her situated and running the usual tests. I'll let you know when you can go in and see her." Carlisle left us again, but this time in a better silence.

xxxxxxxxxx

2 months later

It's been 2 months since I died… more than once I'm told. It has taken some time to adjust back to life and I'm not sure anyone would really be normal after it's all said and done. So, under Carlisle's recommendation and Aunt Liz's signature, I see a psychiatrist once a week.

"Piper. You can come in now." Dr. Vallen poked her head out from her office to call me in. It was a cozy place with overstuffed sofas and bookshelves lining most of the walls. "Do you want any thing to drink, I restocked my hot chocolate."

"Um, I'll have some water for now."

She grabbed a bottle out of her mini fridge and handed it to me. "So tell me how your pottery class is going. Last time we talked you were working on a sculpture of Buddha ."

"It's going good, I think pottery will be a life long hobby. I finished Buddah yesturday and it's going to be fired on Friday."

"That's great. I hope you'll bring me a picture once it's finished." she sat down across from me after grabbing my file. "Well, I have been looking everything over and we have a few more milestones I would like you to reach, but other than that you have been doing a great job working through your recovery."

I sat in silence, picking at my nail polish.

"So, for today I would like to discuss some areas that we need to cover more in-depth and then we'll discuss your milestones to start working on. How does that sound?"

I nodded, "I've been talking with Ren's aunt, Rose, and she is really helping me come to terms with everything that happened with the hunter. I can say I know it was not my or my family's fault and that I had no control over the hunter's thoughts and actions. However, I am still struggling as to why I didn't die, but my parents did. I'm also having trouble understanding why Embry can love me so unconditionally, but resented me so strongly for it."

"Um hmmm, that is all really great stuff and actually all of those things are milestones I want you to reach for. So, let's back up and talk about your parents death…"

After a two hour session I was on the verge of reaching one of three milestones and I was mentally and physically drained. My eyes were puffy and red from crying, but I had to admit, that Dr. Vallen was pretty good. However, after practicing for 102 years, you would have to be pretty dang good or you wouldn't have chosen eternity to listen to everyone's problems- yeah you guessed it, she is a vegetarian vampire recommended by Carlisle.

I took the elevator downstairs where I usually meet Liz outside. However, today I was greeted by a straight faced Embry propped up against his truck. He opened the passenger door as I slowly approached him.

"Where's Liz?"

"Well, I had a feeling today would be particularly difficult- don't ask how, I just did. So, I asked her if I could pick you up and take you to Le Petite Café. Besides, she has to work late anyway to finish Grace Uley's birthday cupcakes."

"Oh." Embry and I had been spending a little more time together, all of which has been supervised, since I was released from the hospital. I'm not going to lie, there was no physical contact and it was always awkward.

He motioned for me to get in the truck. '_Ok, this is… different? How the crap am I suppose to act? And Liz is letting him pick me up- alone? What if he killed her and is now going to kill me? PIPER- stop it! Just relax and go with whatever this is.'_

I jumped when he closed his door "Sorry, I'm still a little… uh, a little-"

"It's ok. And no I did not kill Liz and I am not going to kill you. I wouldn't have saved you- twice- if I wanted to kill you. And yes, after 30 minutes of convincing, she is letting me pick you up alone and take you out for hot chocolate."

Crap- I forget he can read my mind, most of the time anyway. We drove in silence until we reached Seaside Shopping Village where Le Petite Café was located. Embry parked the truck, got out and opened my door for me. There was silence between us as we began the long walk down to the café. It was pretty silent around the shopping village as well, but then again it was grey and cold out. I was lost in nothing but the darkness I had been in since I got to Forks, when I felt his warm hand grab mine. It spread through me like a wild fire and the dark hole began to fill with a clear light.

He opened the door, when we reached the café. This was one of my favorite places to sit and read or write. It was quaint and warm, like a small, old cottage in France. We ordered two homemade hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. Embry paid for the drinks as I selected a seat in the front corner by the window. Embry joined me once the barista made our hot chocolates and we sat still, in silence- which is how we stayed until we reached my house.

He walked me to the front door and waited for me to unlock it. I heard the lock click once I turned the key and I faced him "Thank you, Embry."

He didn't respond, "I'll see you later then?" I opened the door and stepped into the house.

"Piper."

I turned to face him and he grabbed me, before I could register what was happening, I felt his lips pressed to mine, warmth filling my body and his hands in my hair. I could only react so I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. When we broke- both breathing a little heavy- he looked at me.

"I thought you were going to die in the hospital… and when Liz finally let me see you I only wanted one thing. I wanted the chance to know you… to love you. Please let me in and give me that chance Piper, please."

I didn't know what to actually say, all I could do was feel. I felt his love and his light filling the dark hole within me and I felt that if he let me go, I would never find happiness or warmth again. '_Great here come the water works… again' _and they did, tears began pouring from my eyes.

"I…I…I don't know." his hands slowly released me and he face showed defeat and sadness.

"Ok… ok. I'll see you later Piper." he hung his head and began heading back to the truck.

Tears continued to pour out of my eyes as I turned to go into the house and that's when I heard the voice or actually heard his voice… my father's voice echoing through my ears.

"Piper, don't let this go. Your mother and I died protecting you so you could live and love fearlessly as we did. You have that in Embry, Piper, don't let it go."

I didn't think twice and I didn't ask how, I just turned and ran back toward Embry.

"EMBRY!" I leapt down the stairs and sprinted to him, launching myself into his arms as he climbed out of the truck. '_Wooh, not a good idea Piper, good thing he's superhuman or else you would have face planted in the mud!'_

"Embry." I clung to him like I was clinging to life.

"What!? What's wrong?"

I grabbed his face and looked into his brown eyes, "I won't let this go, let us go. I don't want to give you the chance Embry, because you don't need one. I'm yours, I've been yours." I kissed him, fearlessly and with everything I had.

When he set me down and we broke apart, he just looked at me.

"What on earth are you two doing? Embry, I allow you to take her out alone once and-"

"It's ok Aunt Liz, I can explain."

"Well I hope so Piper, because it looks like you two are about to climb in each others pants and we all know exactly how I feel about that. And you mister have got some explaining to do…"

xxxxx 4 more months later xxxxx

Well it has now been 6 months since I died and life is getting there. After I began letting Embry in, the 'healing process' became easier and my 'milestones' didn't seem so far out of reach. After witnessing our 'make out sssion' in the drive way, it took a lot of convincing for Aunt Liz to let us go on un-chaperoned dates- no we have not 'climbed' into each others pants- yet. Ren (well that's what I call her) and I have grow really close. We considered each other as best friends. Leah has come around to be our other best friend. She does deny the best friend part and informed us she likes hanging out with us because we 'aren't 'gooey eyed' over our boyfriends.' Whatever, she knows we're her best buds. School is school, I'm getting good grades and after the year from hell I feel like I'm on the right path-

"Piper! Embry's here!"

Well, life is getting there, it will never be perfect, but I'm glad to just be happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The End! I hope you all enjoyed!

Xoxo Sun_kissed256


End file.
